25 Ways to Make Sure You're Insane
by Deltra 307
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on Pokemon Special. Fully summary inside.
1. Of Games and Punishments

**From canon to crack pairings, from original to alternate universes, from romance to comedy, from hotdogs with grape jelly to villans with 'kick me' signs on their backs, it's not wonder that anything, and I mean **_**anything**_** can happen when you gather fifteen dex holders in place... Not to mention all those loonies out there! You'll be questioning your sanity here with **_**Twenty-five Ways to Make Sure You're Insane!**_

**Hello, everyone! Today, I set before you the first one-shot in twenty-five bases on challenges I found while looking through other people's proofiles. o.o Someone typed out twenty-five little things and said 'put at least three of these in your upcoming chapter'. Of course, I found a kick in almost all of them and wondered to myself, "Why limit it to just three, and only in one chapter? Heck, you could have a chapter revolving around each and every one of these!" And so, my first collection of one-shots was born... :3 I also apologize for this being fast paced or any out of characterness. I wrote them acting the way I sort of image them to act, so, if it's wrong, do tell me how to change it in a way that is not rude. Please and thank you~!**

**Chapter Title: Of Games and Punishments**

**Challenge: Include a school dance, a near death experiance, and a game of bingo all in one chapter.**

**Shipping/Character: SpecialShipping**

**Summary: After a fateful, friendly game, Yellow gets to do whatever she wants to Red. However, what she does could put their relationship as they no it at stake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

* * *

><p>"I think... This game is rigged..."<p>

Afternoon light flooded the small school room, basking the dull gray walls and floors in tinted golden light. Few a cloud dare stray in front of the sun, blocking it's brilliant light, and rain was not a thing to be fear in that warm month of September. School had ended for the group of four almost half an hour in advance, so there was no worry of anyone interupting their intense game of theirs. Why were they staying after? Because one of the females sitting at the clump of desks would have made all of their lives miserable if they'd skipped out on their pointless club. The three victim's agreed - better to waste your time, no matter how stupid the activity was, then face their friend's wrath.

Bingo.

A simple game that Yellow had suggested was Blue was fresh out of ideas for games she could win by cheating. They'd never played such a game as that before during the span of their club's activities, and Green and Red had doubted the school had the supplies needed for it. However, the teacher had a closet that could lead to Narnia if someone dug deep enough into. One could find _anything_ if they looked long and hard enough. Or, at least, that's what the short haired woman had her students believing.

And the group of four couldn't doubt her yet.

So far, with six wins out of nine games, Yellow was winning by a landslide. Blue had come in second with two of the remaining wins, and she was heading for victory on the tenth with only one space left to cover, and Green had the last of those wins. Red, however, was left without a victory to his name. In fact, only two or three spaces - all scattered across his board had been covered. Unfortunately, his situation had been quite similar to this throughout the course of their small tournament. The only game that he'd had any luck with was their third round, when he had four in a row within the first minute.

Though, of course, that fifth space was never covered and Blue earned her first win.

"Oh, come on, cheer up!" said female cooed, twirling her finger in a circle and placing another spacer on one of the numbers on her board. "We won't torture you during your punishment game. Well, at least, not _too_ much..." Ah, yes. Red had insisted a prize be given to the winner of games and tournaments when the four had created their little group to make them more worth their time. Green had suggested a punishment for the loser. And the punishment game was born! A terrible nightmare for the loosing person, the winner got to do whatever they wanted to the loser. Dressing them up in embarrassing costumes, doodling with marker on their face, making them work as servents for the rest of the day... All of these were evil schemes plotted by the group's self-proclaimed leader.

It was a high school student's nightmare.

"Don't make fun of Red just because he's coming in last, " the pig-tailed girl diagnal across the clump of four desks said, standing up for the boy. It was a little surprising to hear her stand up for him; even though Blue couldn't scold the blonde no matter what she did, Yellow was still pretty shy. Not exactly one to speak out against someone with as much superiority over others as her senior. This shut the brunnette up for sure. And the teasing may very well have ceased had Green not decided to put in his two cents worth.

The teen's hissed, "Yes, you're just upset because you're not winning. Playing fair isn't exactly something you excell at, is it?"

Ouch. Even Red, who hadn't been on the other end of the blow wouldn't entirely blame anyone for smaking him upside the head. It wasn't any surprise when the insulted shot back with just as much venom in her voice. "Well, excuse me, princess." The sing-songy tone of voice she used was never any different and clearly defined her annoyance. "But you're not exactly on the winning end, either. At least I do whatever it takes to win! What you call 'cheating', I call 'strategy'." Green opened his mouth to counter, but, whatever he was about to say was cut short when Red called the next number.

"Seventeen. The number's seventeen."

There was a moment of silence as the four scanned their boards over in search of the number that could make or break the game. He had, unfortunately, no such number on his own. When the two brown haired teens reached for a spacer, he knew they'd both found what he lacked. And, if Yellow had it, she didn't feel like covering it up. There was an odd, unnatural silence that filled the room afterward. So, when a voice cut through the quiet, it only added to the emfisess of the words. "I," Blue said quietly, leaning over the table to get closer to Green - who sat directly across from her, "win."

A victory wail escaped her lips and she threw her arms in the air with joy. She didn't win, of course, but three wins was better then one. Or, worse, none. Yellow congratulated her while Green grumbled something along the lines of "That pesky girl..." Red, however, cringed at the thought of what terrible tortures Blue would have Yellow plan for him.

"Well, congratulations, Yellow," Blue finally concluded, ignoring the assortment of grumbled insults coming from the brown haired boy across from her. "You now have bragging rights, guessing as you're the only one whose beaten me in a while, and the chance to do whatever you want to Red..." A devious grin sprawled across her face as she made her way around the desks and began to whisper in the youngest of the four's ear. Red could not hear what on Earth she was saying, but the look of utter horror and disgust that made its way onto his friend's face after a few seconds made him glad he didn't know.

"Um, Blue? Can I... Can I reserve my punishment for later...? I... I don't know exactly what... What I want him to do, and... Not yet, I mean..."

"Eh? Dragging out the tortures, huh? Well, I can't complain. Whatever makes you happy, I suppose - it's your choice." The disappoineted look on her face, however, said otherwise. "Well, I think we've had a productive meeting today! Let's bring this club meeting to an end!" Red laughed in silence at her words. Productive? The 'meeting' was less productive then the time he stuck a crayon up is nose, then stuck another up the other nostril in an attempt to dig the first out. But he'd never say such a thing aloud. "Unfortunately, we won't be having another meeting tommarrow. As you know, as being part of the student council team -" oh, yes, did he mention how she got on there? A lot, and he meant a _lot_ of bribery "- I have to help set up the school dance for tommarrow night. Sorry, but work is work!"

"Thank Arceus," Green muttered, not meeting her eye. Though he recieved a blue-eyed glare, the girl did not respond.

After exchanging a series of good-byes, the group's number dwindled as each went their seperate ways and headed off to their respective homes. Save for two, of course. Red was halfway through the doorway when he turned around to see Yellow stuffing a series of books and other various objects into the pack she wrapped around her waist every day. She was never one of the most organized people, so it wasn't all that surprising to see the contents overflowing and her having to concentrate just to get her sketchpad halfway through the opening.

With a laugh, the red-eyed male made a u-turn and attempted to assist the lone girl. "Here, you'll never get anything in like that." The blush on her face was unmistakable to him as she backed up to allow him to have a whack at organizing her mess. He could feel her stare burning into his head as she stood and observed in silence as he removed every object one by one and placed them back inside in an orderly fashion. It was odd. Her face would flush whenever anyone spoke with her, really, but only turned such a shade of cherry red whenever he approached.

"There," he said, standing back to make sure everything was inside. "See, you can't just stuff everything in there. You've got to fit them in like this." Picking up the pouch, he tossed it to the blonde and watched as she clumsily caught it. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Th... Thank you..."

There was a moment of silence between the two, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Yellow was naturally shy and didn't really speak unless spoken to, so her lack of words was a given. But few times was he left without anything to say. "So... Um... Are you walking home today?" A failed attempt at starting a conversation, no doubt, but anything to end the odd silence going on between the two of them would do for him.

"Erm, yes... I should probably... be heading off..." He was about to object, planning on asking her is she wanted him to accompany her, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth no matter how much he begged them to. So, instead, he stood in silence as she hooked her pouch across her waist and began to leave the room. "Thanks again... For helping me with my books... I'll... see you tommarrow, then?"

"Uh, yeah. Tommarrow."

She bowed slightly - her own form of a good-bye - and swiftly deperated, whipping around and making her way down the short hallway and out the door. Another chance lost. Truth be told, he'd had feelings for Yellow ever since he'd had a decent conversation with the girl. But he'd never been able to gather the courage to tell her. How pathetic - the teen who claimed to be the most couragious in their school was to afraid to tell his crush that he liked her. But she'd never fall for a fool like him... right? But it didn't matter. Even if she had, and even if he could tell her, she was probably well on her way home. And, if he didn't hurry up and head off for home soon, his mother would have a mad fit of worry.

"No point in crying over spilled milk, I suppose..." he decided, grabbing the bag he'd dropped on the floor when he'd gone to assist in packing Yellow's school supplies and slinging it over his shoulder. But, as he made his way out of the large school, he found his thoughts drifting back towards Yellow... and that school dance Blue had mention. _'__Maybe...__'_ he thought as he made his way down the street. _'__I could... No... Nevermind...__'_ With that, the troubled, raven-haired boy walked home in silence, unaware of how important that early game of bingo truely was.

* * *

><p>"What? Green, you're heartless!"<p>

Evening had fallen that Friday night and the sky was painted a dark shade of indigo. Shadows from the light of nearby lamposts were all that illuminated the paths of the many students who crowded around the doors to the brown brick building. A certain group of teens, however, had planted themselves at near the streets and where all looking down at Blue's phone. The caller? Green. The reason for the sudden phone call? Well...

"Green, you're not coming to the dance...? But Blue worked so hard to help decorate..." Yellow protested quietly, her face falling at the news that their friend would not be arriving at the outing.

"I never said I was going in the first place, pesky girl..." Green growled, voice filled with venom on the other end of the line. "Besides, I have better things to do then waste my time listening to songs I don't even like all night with people who annoy me to no end."

"Green, I swear, when I see you next, your life is going to be so miserable!" Blue spat in anger, unleashing her full fury that frightened both Red and Yellow to a point that they back up at least two feet. "You're going to be to afraid to show your face - what was that noise? Did you... Did you _hang up _on me? No one, and I mean _no one_ hangs up on me and gets away with it! Oh, boy, you're going to get it when I..." The blue-eyed teen continued yelling at the phone long after the boy on the other end had hung up, throwing cuss words into almost every other sentance.

"I hate to interupt," Red butted in, stopping the flow of swear words that leaked from her mouth, "but we came here to have fun, not sit out in the cold and yell at that stick in the mud." Though she looked mutinous for a second, almost as though she were about to object that she could yell at the phone as long as she wished, she ended up giving him a shrug and pressed the end button on her phone. "Now, come on. Even if Green is going to miss out on this event, that doesn't mean we have to."

"Yeah, I suppose..." she grumbled, noticably disappointed that the boy wasn't coming. "But he's going to _really_ regret this..." That being said, the brunette half lead, half dragged the remaining two in the group down the sidewalk and into the confines of the school. The actual dance was taking place in the building's gymnasium, but many students were out in the hallways, probably trying to get away from the songs they didn't exactly enjoy. For Red, this would be the majority of the blaring music that they played at these outtings, but he always went, reguardless, much to the pleasure of his two female friends.

"Just as long as Blue doesn't make me slow dance, I think I'll be fine..." he muttered under his breath, falling behind his friends.

Of course, this wasn't much of a worry. Most of the songs they played that night were the more popular, peppier songs that almost everyone listened to on a daily basis. They may have played two, maybe three slower, more calm songs within the span of the night. Blue was out, dancing poorly to almost any song she could. He wasn't sure if this was just some way of getting attention, embarrassing the remaining two, or some other devious scheme of hers, but, if it was, it was dragged out far to long. Yellow sat down at one of the round tables, looking uncomfortable while sipping cherry soda. Not that the raven-haired boy parallel to her was enjoying himself much more.

"Um, Red? There's something I'd like to talk to you about..."

"Sorry, can't hear you," he responded, gesturing to the general area where the all to loud music was coming from. Seeing the disappointment on her face, her offered, "We could always go outside, you know. Where it's not so quiet."

"But... If we leave the school, we can't come back in..."

"That's alright. I can't exactly say this is the party of my life. You don't seem to be jumping off the walls, either." She didn't meet his eyes, but got up anyways. He followed suite. It was only a matter of seconds before the two were making their way out the gymnasium, down the halls, and outside into the cool evenning air. He lead her along the side of the road, trying to get a good look at the moon. If he was going to be outside in the cold, he at least wanted something worth looking at. "So, you were - watch out!"

Without warning, the red-eyed male yanked the blonde away from the road in a painful fashion. Just as her head swirved around to see what he'd just done, car lights of a vehicle, almost half of it driving on the pathway speed by. Had either still been standing where they had been before, one or both of them would have winded up being thrown ten feet backwards. Yellow stared, wide eyed at the road and then at the older boy who'd just rescued her from certain injury... or worse. "You..." she stammered, looking up at him, still surprised. "You saved me..."

Red's face flushed at this statement and he looked at her, just as wide eyed as she. "Er, I guess," he managed, still trying to process himself what he'd just done. So, instead, he quickly changes subjects as he lead her _away_ from the scene. "So, you wanted to talk to me about...?"

"Well, you see..."

"Oh, look!" he cried, unintentionally cutting her off. "A shooting star! You know, I've never actually seen one in my life... That must make this one extra special..." Turning his head, he smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down with him on the browning grass. "You want to make a wish? Isn't that what they do on television?"

"Yeah... I think so... Only... There's nothing left for me to wish for."

"Hm... Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't think there's anything that I want. Other then it being warmer, and all." He laughed a bit to himself and recieved a smile from his yellow-eyed friend.

But then, suddenly, she straightened up as though she remembered something important. Sternly, she cried out of no where, "Red, your game. Your punishment game!" Raising an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, he was about to question her actions aloud. However, she proceeded talking before he got the chance. "As you know, I reserved it yesterday after school. And now, I'm going to use it." Her gaze softening, she looked him square in the eyes and said, "Don't ever change, okay? That's all I ask."

"Well, on one condition." Her face lit up with wonder at this. "Promise me you won't, either." With that, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on her own. Finally, he'd gathered the courage to make his move. She didn't pull away, but when _he_ did, there was a mixture of emotions on her face - mostly surprise. But then, getting over the shock, she smiled, and copied his action.

Somewhere, only a few yards away, two brown haired figures were talking to one another. "Okay, Blue, I'm here. Happy? Now take that video off the Internet before I -" Suddenly, Blue held a finger to Green's lips, shutting him up immediately.

"Sh, sh, sh," she commanded, turning and looking over in the direction of two teens sitting in the grass with one another. "See?" she asked, turning her attention back to the brown-haired boy with an almost evil grin. "I told you it was only a matter of time. Now fork over the promised ten bucks." Grumbling as he fished in his pockets for the money he'd betted only a month in advance, Green watched as the two lone figures enjoyed themselves under the moonlight.

"'Bout time."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so not exactly on the humorous end, I know... More on the fluffy side of things... But, I promise you, there are funnier things to come - believe you me. But, for now, tell me what you think! Comments, thoughts, and critisism are all welcomed... just as long as you're not mean about it~! Also, I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Unfortunately, I have no beta reader, so... ;w;<strong>


	2. Of Dreams and Apologies

**Chapter Title: Of Dreams and Apologizes**

**Challenge: Form an unlikely romance between two characters.**

**Shipping/Character: Hints to MangaQuestShipping and ViridianShipping**

**Summary: The things you dream up with a stomach ache...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

There are only a few things in the world that can truely shake a man to his bones. One: nightmares. Oh, gosh, the realistic ones are the _worst_, leaving you gasping for breath and reminding yourself over and over that it's not real. Two: losing your best friend to someone else. Combining them... Well, I prayed I'd never see the day. But, unfortunately, fate has a funny way of completely _ruining your life_, so, when I had such a terrible dream, I wasn't exactly all that surprised. I was, however, very, _very_ suspicious of Yellow for the next month.

You see, it all started on that fateful evenning... when I had a _little_ to much to eat.

"Arg, I've never hated food more then I do now..."

The moan escaped my lips without my consent, but it didn't really matter. It was what I was thinking, and I _always_ manage to blurt out what I think. My hand was clutching my stomach as Crystal lead me down the hallway toward my room. Who knew she was such a good cook? I'd gone for sixths - a new record on my part - on the mountain of mashed potatoes of hers. And now look where that'd gotten me! It was all her fault, after all, that I was feeling as crummy as I was...

"Why didn't you stop me on my thirds...?" I grumbled again, letting out a groan as she let go of me for a split second to open the door to my room. Thank goodness she always had a spare room set aside for me, or else I'd be doomed to sleep on the couch. But, unfortunately, that wasn't the task at hand. For some odd reason, whatever I say seems to hit Crystal in the heart - hard. And whenever she gets mad...

_Smack!_

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Gold, you idiot! I worked hard to make that meal for you!" My hand rubbed the spot where she hit me on my right cheek. "I shouldn't even be surprised anymore..." I deserve it, part of me knows. The part that _always_ knows when I've taken things to far. However, that's the part of me I tend to _ignore_. And, for this reason, I get in a whole lot more trouble with the blue-haired girl then I should. The reason I continued to annoy her.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth!"

"No, you're really not! You just enjoy putting the blame for your idiotic acts on the first person you can!"

She practically throws me onto the bed in anger. I know it's not just from tonight alone - she must really take pride in her cooking if it was - but all the other stupid things I do just to tick her off. I'm surprised she isn't throwing me _out_. But, I know why she isn't. It's the same reason I keep coming back, even though I know I'm going to get thrashed the moment I walk into that door. So it only made my dream that night that much weirder.

"Be thanful you had any meal at all!" she cried, wrapping up the lecture I had effectively tuned out most of.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, wake me up when your speech is over," I retorted, getting comfortable on her bed and resting my head on the palms of my hands. I should have seen the kick in the side coming.

"I don't even see why I bother..." she grumbled, turning around and exiting the room, leaving me in utter silence.

I kind of missed her being around in less then a second.

But my stomache was hurting like crazy, and all I wanted to do that night was sleep it off. And, you know how everyone says that when you're full, you fall asleep much faster? Well, it's either those people are _big fat liars_, or I'm the lucky exception, because I sat there for _at least_ a good hour. I did manage to fall asleep, though... and I wish I hadn't. Because, when my eyes opened again, I wasn't in the same room at all.

"Wake up, you idiot."

"Wha...?"

"I said, _wake up_."

A sharp jab in my side made my eyes shoot open. For a while, I'd believed I was still in bed, and someone was rudely trying to arouse me. Well, I was certainly right about the rude - er, trying to wake me up part, but that was all. Because, when I opened my eyes, I was sitting in the middle of... "A flower feild? When the heck did I end up here?" My eyes darted to see who had woken me up. Oh, one of my seniors. Green. "Do _you_ know where I am?" But he had already turned around and was walking away from me. "Hey, wait! Answer me!"

No responce.

"Hey, wait -" Suddenly, a giant rock appeared in front of my foot and I found myself face planting into the ground. "- up..."

Green had already gotten to far ahead of me, and I couldn't even see him anymore. However, I wasn't completely alone, because when I looked up...

"Get up, you lazy bum," a brown-haired female growled, grabbing my hand and yanking me to my feet.

"Sapphire, please be careful. If Master Gold is to save the world from the aliens, we can't be hurting him..."

"Shut up, Ruby, I know what I'm doing."

I held my head in confusion, starring at the duo who were arguing. 'Master'? 'Aliens'? Oh, gosh, and I thought the flower feild was weird. "Um, where am I?" Before I recieved an awnser, Ruby smacked me on the head with the staff in his hand. I swore, it hadn't been there a second ago. My hand flew to my injury and rubbed it like before. "Ow! Gosh, what's with you people and hurting me?"

"Master Gold, you must be quiet!" Ruby explained, leaning in close and whispering, "The enemy can feel your vibrations, but only if you're talking. Now hurry! We must get him to Corn Mountain before the Flargins find us!"

"What the -"

_Twack!_

"I said quiet!"

You can probably guess the confusion I was feeling with all of this. First, Green woke me up and walks away, and then Ruby and Sapphire come, speaking a whole lot of gibberish. Sapphire must have seen my confusion, too, since she was ever so kind enough to explain.

"Listen, Gold, you've been away for _ten years_. Before you disappeared, you were attacked by a giant, mutated Raichu named Sayryn who wanted world domination. While you were gone, Sayryn said he defeated you and, now that our one last hope was gone, he was going to turn us all into... cabbages and eat us for dinner!"

"What...?"

_Twack!_

"A resistance was formed when the Raichu sent an army of dumplings to destroy mankind. Green, Ruby, and I are all part of it. Red, Blue, Crystal, Silver, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, too."

"What about Yellow?"

_Twack!_

"She... Was kidnapped by the Raichu King..."

Okay, so, not only did the whole story make no sense whatsoever - maybe it was the pain from getting smacked by Ruby's staff so many times, but... - but she kept calling the weird Raichu something different every time. Her explaination didn't shed any light on anything. If anything, it only made things _worse_.

"We weren't able to stop him, though. Almost everyone has been... turned into cabbage and eaten!" Ruby wrapped up. "You're our only hope, Master Gold! Only you, with the pendant of Lyeant can possibly reverse the curse and save the world from King Sayryn's evil reign!"

"... You're crazy, you know that?"

_Twack!_

Suddenly, a large group of oversized marshmellows appeared over the side of the hill... with faces. They appeared to be running - no, jumping towards us. This was only getting weirder by the second.

"No! Ruby, we have to go! If we stay, then..."

"I'm sorry, Master Gold, but only you are immune to the witchcraft of the army of marshmellows! If we stay much longer, we too will turn into three headed cats who breathe fire!"

"Hey, that sounds pretty -"

_Twack!_

"_Ow_, I thought you were -"

_Twack!_

"Okay, okay, I get it, I -"

_Twack!_

"Bye, Gold! Make sure you see the wizard on your way to the castle atop Corn Mountain! Your destiny is waiting there!"

A cloud of smoke appeared, and the two Hoenn Dex Holders disappeared. Of course, this left me to face an army of marshmellows. I threw my arms up in front of my face in a futile attempt to protect myself from the mass of white blobs approaching. My eyes squeezed shut as I prepared from the moment when I was trampled by marshmellows. The moment I died. The moment that never came. When I opened my eyes, I was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

"Woo hoo!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in joy. "Who fought off an entire army of marshmellows without even _trying_?" Unfortunately, my victory was short lived. Because, within the next minute, the feild beneath me set up in flames, fire lapping hungrily at the once beautiful scene. I let out a shreik and fell backwards. The orange mass was growing and forming a circle around me, trapping me and limiting my movement. The circle grew smaller and smaller, and I found myself fearing for my life. That was, until a battle cry sounded in my ear.

"Back, I say, back!" Pearl cried, leaping down and blowing out the fire with nothing more then an exhale.

Diamond flew down in a similar manner, stomping on the flames and putting them out. "Yeah, stay away from the Phoniex Lord!"

Oh, gosh, not another title.

As fast as it came, the fire was gone, quenched by the combined effort of Diamond and Pearl. What on Earth were _they_ doing here...?

"Phoniex Lord," Pearl said, standing on one knee and bowing to him, "we have brought the wizard Platinum for you! Miss Sapphire told us you required her presence."

"Erm, okay...? Mind... bringing her out...?"

Diamond disappeared for a moment, only to return with Platinum... dressed up in some cheap wizard outfit. "Here you are, Phoniex Lord," the dark blue haired boy said, presenting the female proudly to him. "I have brought the wizard as you wished." With that, both boys backed away slowly, waving their arms that made me groan aloud.

"You called, Master?"

"Erm, you see -"

"I had a premonision of darkness a few days ago. With the world's last hope's arrival, the colors red and yellow would combine to form a greater threat then anything. I fear for your safety, Master. The Corn Mountain is a dangerous place; betrayal and injury await you there." Red and yellow? She was probably refering to my seniors, Red and Yellow. It was kind of obvious that those two liked each other. But Yellow had been kidnapped, according to Sapphire. So... how...?

"Listen, Platinum -"

"You must call me the wizard."

"Platinum, wizard, whatever. I don't _want_ to go to Corn Mountain. Heck, I don't even know what that _is_."

"Are you... an imposter, then?"

"No! I just..."

"Master Gold, your destiny awaits you there are Corn Mountain. Go there - a certain person very close to you is waiting for you. I shall use my wand -" She pulled out a stinking magic marker. "- to grant you a safe journey there, but I cannot guarentee your safety inside the castle. Now go forth, brave warrior, and save the world!"

I thought for sure she meant Crystal when she said 'someone very close to you', and I was almost bouncing off the walls at the thought of seeing her. What kind of idiotic thing would she do? If she was like everyone else I'd met so far, she'd be kneeling at my feet, begging me to save her and all of mankind! "Revenge for giving me that stupid stomache ache... I'll make sure I get back at you, even in dream form..."

The journey to the Castle of Corn Mountain was much, _much_ easier then expected. Seriously, I literally _teleported_ there without even trying. But when I stepped inside...

"Gold, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Silver! What... What... Well, I just happen to be here to save the _world_! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Gold... I have a confession..." There was a moment of uncharacteristic silence from the boy. And then... "I've loved you all this time! I came here because Red told me you'd come!"

"What the heck?" Okay, so this dream had officially become a _nightmare_. Silver? _Liking_ me? This broke the weirdness scale by _far_! "Okay... But I don't like _you_..." Silence. Absolute silence. "You're not gonna... beat me, are you?"

"Of course not - I don't love you anymore."

"Oh, thank goodness..."

"I love Yellow now."

"What the heck?"

Suddenly, Yellow appeared by Silver's side. "Oh, Silver," she cooed, dreamy eyed and evrything, "I thought my feelings for you were one sided! Come - let us frolic into the sunset together!"

"Yes, let's!"

The two unlikely love birds took each other's hands and, after Yellow's arm turned into a giant canon and blasted a gaping hole in the wall, the two pranced off into the sunset. "What... the heck...?" I swore, that was becoming my catch phrase. Anyways, that was the least of my worries. Suddenly, a giant statue of the couple who had raced off appeared, slowly growing up through the flooring. I scrambled to get away, barely making it out of the Castle of Corn Mountain before the ever growing statue took the whole thing down. It contiued to grow, not only taller, but wider as well, until it's top reached the clouds and beyond. And, even then, it continued to grow.

But even that wasn't the end of it.

Huge, dark gray clouds began to form in the sky, and soon, the entire ground was frozen and covered with snow. And then, in a second, everything melt and grew really, _really_ hot. And it continued on like this - freezing, then melting, then freezing, then melting, until I thought I was going to get a headache. But, oh no, that wasn't what was giving me a headache. _That_ was coming from the giant group of fire-breathing, three headed cats Ruby had been talking about earlier. They chanted, "Silver and Yellow; save us, Gold! Silver and Yellow; save us, Gold!"

They grew in numbers and got so loud, I wanted to scream. And they grew louder... And louder... And louder... And then... One distinct voice shown out through the rest.

"Gold! Gold, wake up! Please - get up!"

My eyes shot open to find myself surround by - no, not a terrain shifting from a drought to a blizzard, not a stone castle, not charred grass, not even that flower feild, but the room Crystal had set aside for me. I let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat that was dripping down my face off with my sleave. "It's over..." I mutter, sitting up. "It was all a dream..."

"A dream...? Must have been some nightmare; when I came in to wake you up, you were thrashing like wild. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - now." I paused, thinking over what she'd just said to me. Wake him up? No, she always let him sleep in for as long as he wanted. Something else had dragged her in here. Suddenly, a smile spread across my face when I realised why. "Wake me up, huh? No, that's not it. You wanted to apologize for last night, didn't you!" Her face flushing told me all I needed to know that she had, in fact, woken me up to say she was sorry for scolding him.

"Wh-what? Why in the name of Arceus would I want to apologize? It was your fault in the first place!"

"Mm-hm..." I said, grinning like a maniac. "That's exactly what you want me to think."

"It's the truth!" she cried, all rilled up again. She must have realised that this was only giving me more pleasure, since she turned around and began to storm out of the room. "Whatever, think what you want! There's no point in arguing if nothing gets through your thick skull!"

"Oh, Crystal, before you go..." She spun around to glare at me. "I have one word of advise for you: for the love of Pete, keep Silver away from Yellow!"

**What is this, I don't even... I find that, in this chapter, the prompt wasn't what the entire chapter revolved around. Actually, the more chapters I write and plot, the more they seem to stray from the actual prompt... Hm. I actually have a lot written so far. I have all the one-shots up to three, then I'm half way done with four, finished five, thirteen, and fifteen. And then I've plotted a lot more. Wow, I've been busy. ._.**

**And am I the only one who wonders why I have more favorites right now then reviews...? When does that e_ver_ happen?**

**Well, anyways... Read! Review! I hope you all enjoyed this very much!**


	3. Of Bets and Parties

**Chapter Title: Of Bets and Parties**

**Challenge: Make your characters stay up all night long. See what happens.**

**Shipping/Character: OldRivalShipping**

**Summary: In which a bet ends in insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

"I bet that Green couldn't stay up _half an hour_ past midnight, no matter _how _much caffine he's consumed!"

Noon. A time of lunch. A time of breaks from work or school. And for Blue, a time of gossip. Where else do you think the brunnette found all that information for blackmailing her friends? It was no surprise to see her out and about in town during the lunchtime hours; in fact, people worried when they didn't see her out to eat at some cute little reasturaunt at that time of day. One wouldn't need much to guess where the female was that day. Out at a small eatery where the tables were set up outside of the actual place.

A little stupid if you asked her.

The day's topics ranged from many things: how fattening chocolate was, what Gold had done to not only get beaten up by Crystal, but Silver at the same time, and how long coffee or soda could really keep you up at night. Current topic? How long each female's male counterpart could last just running on their own steam and five cans of coke. Yellow, who had only chimed in for this part of the conversation had bet that Red could last from around three to four in the morning before he'd give out. Crystal bet Gold would be out in an hour or two, while Silver could probably stay up all night, if he wanted to. Sapphire didn't even bet - Ruby would be to worried about his beauty sleep to want to stay up all night. And Platinum found it uncivilized to be talking about the others behind their backs... But bet around four or five in the morning for both Diamond and Pearl.

Blue, however, was not so confident that Green could last that long.

"I mean, honestly, you'd swear he falls asleep exactly when it turns midnight - no sooner, no latter. I haven't seen him stay up late _once_. And you want to know why? Because he knows he _can't_."

Crystal chimed in, "Are you sure it's because of that? I'm sure that he just likes his sleep and doesn't want to be all grumpy the next morning."

"Yeah," Sapphire laughed, "Because he's so cheery _with_ sleep."

"I think that I am with Crystal on this matter," Platinum finally said after a breif moment of silence. "Have you ever challenged him to staying up all night before? I'm sure that, if he tried, he could stay up until _at least_ three o' clock in the morning..."

"Oh?" Blue questioned, feeling as though she'd been issued a challenge. "You want to make a bet?"

"What? I didn't say -"

"I don't know, this might be fun," Yellow interuptted, cutting the blue haired female off. "We each guess how long the boys can stay up and whoever's closest gets a prize."

"Loser pays for winner's dinner?" Sapphire asked, already grinning like crazy. Odd, guessing as she'd said Ruby wasn't one for staying up at night.

"And the winner gets to choose whatever reasturaunt they want, and the loser most obliege!" Blue finished, mirroring her junior's determined look. "That sound about right?" Everyone but Platinum, who looked utterly bewildered about how she'd gotten herself into the mess nodded. "Good. Now, lets all place out bets and watch as I dominate you all." It was true - she had a wonderful streak of winning almost any and all bets, making sure to accomplish all means necessary in order to earn her to promised reward.

The others wouldn't have stood a chance.

Unfortunately, with deals involving her cold friend, she wasn't so lucky.

The only problem that they all faced, however, was getting all the males in one room together for an entire night. But awnser was obvious. "Party time!" Blue and Sapphire cried in unison, both making the other their unannounced rival. From then until the moment the bet was over, both would do anything and everything to win and earn a free dinner. For the remaining three, however, it was a matter of not loosing all of their money in a silly bet.

"Oh, boy," Crystal sighed, resting her head on her fingertips. "I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this..."

"And you want me to go to this party so badly because...?"

Plain out asking? A failed attempt. But wasn't that a given? The cute charm? Not yet tested, but unlikely results. Blackmail? It seemed to be her only choice in the matter. No matter how you looked at it, however, Blue was not going to get Green to come to the overnight party she and Sapphire had planned with simple _asking._ She'd be lucky if she got him to come willing at _all_. But it was always worth a shot...

"Please, Green?" she begged with the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. "Everyone else will be there, and it will be a lot of fun... Don't be a party pooper..." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She didn't even need to say anything to get him to guess what she did.

"You made a bet on me, didn't you?"

Busted!

"Wh... what?" she said, trying to laugh it off... and failing. "Why would I make bets on _you_? Heck, I don't _ever_ talk about you behind your back, so why would I suddenly start making _bets_ on you?" He stared at her through blank eyes. "Okay, yes, I made a bet on you. So? Who cares?"

"'Who cares'? _I_ care! You can't go talking about me and betting on whatever with your other friends and expect me to take it."

"But you'll have fun at this party anyways, bet or no bet! And it's not even anything major! It's just some silly little guessing game!"

"Please, Blue; when is it ever just 'some silly little guessing game' with you?"

"You're... You're heartless!"

"Why thank you."

Plain out asking? A failed attempt, as one could tell. The cute charm? It may have very well ruined her chances as a whole. Blackmail was her only option. That, or more pointless begging. But, no matter what it took, she was going to make him come along, whether he wanted to or not. So, instead, she glared at him for a moment before turning her back. New strategy: cause him to be victim of reverse psychology. Clearing her throat and looking up with a haughty expression, she countered, "Well, you know what, maybe I _don't_ want you to come." He wasn't fazed. But she wasn't giving up... Not yet, anyways. "It'd be a _whole_ lot more fun without you dragging us all down."

"Great," he said smugly. "Glad we see eye to eye."

Reverse phychology? She'd never trust it again.

"Green, you know I have a whole lot more dirt on you then I'm letting out, right?"

"Oh, really? You've got nothing left to blackmail me with; my life's an open book."

"You think? Alright... The ballet class."

His face flushed in an instant, and he looked about ready to counter, but he turned his head away and lied through his teeth. "Okay, so once, I accidently walked in on a ballet class. And they made me dance. Not ashamed."

"Oh?" He new that it was a lie, but she still had so much more secrets she could use against him... She'd keep pointing them out until he crumbled. "Alright... Mr. Gibbles."

He turned even more, so she couldn't see his face at all. "Now, now, no need to bring up past pets in our conversation."

"Hm? Alright... The calzone!"

"Checkmate..." he muttered. Turning around, he half said, half growled, "Fine, fine, I get it. You _really_ want me to go to this stupid party. If I go, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear on my life~!" '_For now, anyways...__'_

"What's your stupid bet, anyways...?"

"That's for us girls to know... and you boys to never find out~!" His irritation was obvious, but he remained silent. She knew that _he_ knew arguing would be futile. A devious grin poked at the corners of her mouth. _'__This is going to be so much fun...__'_

"When and where are we meeting, then?" he asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Crystal's house. In Violet City. Come at around... nine. It's an overnight thing, too, so pack some extra clothes."

"An 'overnight' thing? Slumber parties are for girls, not both genders..."

"I don't know, that calzone is saying otherwise..." He gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists and grumbling something about her being a pesky girl... again.

"Fine. Nine o' clock at Crystal's. Can you leave me in peace, now?"

"Oh, Green, you know I'm only a hop and a skip away from ruining your day... but okay~! I'll see you tonight~!" With that, Blue exited the boy's house where she'd gone to consult him. It was a dreary place, there, and she honestly hated it. But she'd never tell him that to his face. As the door slammed behind her, the girl's blue-eyed gaze drifted upward. Clouds were beginning to form in the sky, and the faint scent of rain warned her of the storm to come.

That, and the weatherman that morning.

"Aw, well," she muttered, looking ahead of herself so she didn't run into anything on her way home. "No point in crying over a bit of rain. Rain or no, blizzard or drought, this party is going to be the best part of all time..."

"Gold...?"

"Yes, Silver?"

"... Remind me why I'm here again..."

"Because Crystal and I tied you up and dragged you here, of course. What have you already forgotten?"

Seeing as Blue and Sapphire had forced Crystal to host the late night party, it was no wonder that the two rivalling females and the three Dex Holders of Johto had arrived first. It wouldn't take much to get the majority of the boys to come; it wasn't like they had anything better to do. The only problem was getting Green and Silver to come, as they were probably the most anti-social of them all. Blue, as you know, had gotten through to her male counterpart through threatening to embarass him to no end in public, but she was quite impressed with Gold and Crystal's methods of getting their cold friend around.

"Maybe I should try that sometime..." she muttered thoughtfully, watching as her younger 'brother' crossed his arms in frustration on the couch only a few feet away. Sapphire made herself at home - little to much at home, if you asked her - in the recliner on the other side of the room, kicking off her shoes and planting her _fragrent_ feet on the coffee table, much to the displeasure of their host.

Crystal asked, "Mind getting your feet off my table? They're not exactly what I'd call the greatest centerpiece..."

"Hey, I can set 'em wherever I want," the feiry female shot back with a glare, slumping into the chair even more and inching her bare feet closer to where Crystal sat by Gold. In turn, the blue haired trainer recoiled, plugging her nose. She remained silent, to her better judgement. Gold was not so smart.

"Hey, she said get them off, so get them off!"

"Watch it, moron! I can put my feet up wherever I want!"

With that, the two were thrown into anarchy, shooting insults and punches at one another: Gold trying to back up Crystal, and Sapphire biting back. Crystal tried to pull the raven-haired male away from his attacker, while the other two didn't do much to help. Silver stared at the scene with that typical 'why am I surrounded by idiots' look on his face while Blue ate it all up.

"Ooo, a fight~! To bad I didn't pack my camera... Oh, wait - yeah, I did!"

She was about to skip away and fetch her bag to grab the item when the door opened and a cold burst of air flooded the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out!" Red demanded, racing over and helping Crystal pry the two bickering teens appart. "The party hasn't even started and you're already fighting each other?"

Sapphire grunted but said nothing, sitting back down in the recliner and folding her arms. Gold, again, wasn't that smart. "If she would just listen when people talk to her..."

"If you'd just mind your own business!"

The two were about to jump on one another again when Yellow butted in. "Stop it, you two! We came to have fun, not claw each other's throats out..."

"I expect better from you two; expecially you, Gold."

Gold snorted and sat back down himself. Unhappy was an understatement. Sapphire, however, looked completely distraught when her idol scolded her. Her expression told Blue that she was putting the blame on Gold and that the battle wasn't over. "Sorry..." she muttered, death glaring the golden-eyed boy on the sofa.

"Who's all here?" Yellow asked Blue, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

"Oh? Um, well... Crystal, obviously... Me, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, and you two. We're still waiting for Ruby, Emerald, the Sinnoh gang, and Green."

"You think he'll actually come?"

"Trust me - he'll regret it if he doesn't."

She laughed at this, though she wasn't joking - if Green bailed out on them, he'd regret the day he met her outside of Saffron. "Just once," she asked again, "would except 'no' for an awnser? He won't like you much if you keep forcing him to do things he doesn't like." Yes, because he liked her _so much_ as it was. She doubted he'd _ever_ enjoyed her presence to much. But that didn't stop her from following him around like a duckling following its mother.

"Well, maybe, one of these days I will. When he finally learns to have a little fun in his dull, dull life!"

Yellow laughed again, this time more out of pity for the green-eyed teen. "Well, for his sake, I _do_ hope he comes... I know what you're like when you get mad..." With that, she followed Red and sat on the chair closest to where he sat on the couch. Four people on one sofa. Not exactly the greatest fit.

The next half an hour was quite uneventful. The television was turned on and the seven all argued about which show they wanted to watch. One by one, the missing Dex Holders arrived, strolling in casually and making themselves at home. In this time, one certain brown-haired male did not arrive. Blue had pulled out her cell phone, dialed his number, and pressed talk the moment he arrived, looking as unhappy as ever. With lightning fast reflexes, she hung up the phone and hid it behind her back before his own began to ring.

"Well, well, well, look who's tardy for the party." This was a phrase she used whenever anyone was late, or even just arrived a little later then the others, but, for this situation, you could have taken it literally. He was, afterall, tardy. For a party. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Well, I wasn't. Until you texted me that warning."

A few pairs of eyes turned to look at her with questioning gazes, but the room remained silent until she spoke up again. "Well, take off your coat - make yourself at home." And he did, tossing his jacket carelessly onto the floor and seating himself on the floor - the only available spot in the living room. "Well, she continued, turning her gaze towards the general area in which Crystal sat, "what activities has our lovely hostess planned?"

"Wha... What? I agreed to having you all here, not tending to your every waking need!"

"Technically, super serious gal, hosting a party means planning it, too."

"B-but that's not fair!"

"Don't worry," Ruby reassured her. "I'm sure you have _something_ in this house that can keep us entertained until we know what to do ourselves."

"Well... I have DVDs, but..."

"Movie night!" the majority of the group cried, their faces lighting at the thought of watching some of their favorites. Crystal stared at them all in disbelief, and Blue could tell she was probably a little disappointed that she hadn't thought of the solution in the first place. Unfortunately, just as they all had been arguing over which television show to watch, finding a movie was easier said then done.

"Comedy!" Diamond and Pearl insisted.

"Action is _always _the way to go," Gold countered.

"Something... insperational?" Platinum suggested.

"Romance." All eyes turned on Silver, the person whom the voice belonged to. Blue herself was expecially shocked. She'd known the boy since he was two, and he was never into the fluff that romantic movies supplied. "What?" he asked, glaring at everyone. "It'll put me to sleep faster." Everyone else relaxed... Everyone but Crystal, who cringed. She'd placed her bets that Gold would last until three in the morning, while Silver could last all night. If he fell asleep because of the movie they watched, there'd be almost no hope in her winning. Or, at least, not end up on the losing end.

"Can't we just pick something?" the terrified girl demanded, holding up a handful of the movies that she was flinging out of the cabniet they'd been placed in. "Seriously, why can't you all just decide on something?" The room stared at her in silence, before picking up their annoying bickering. In the end, the dark blue-haired girl just tossed in the first movie she grabbed.

The room was silenced the minute the horror movie began.

"I'll... I'll never trust clowns again... " Ruby muttered, mortified as the screen finally fell black.

Yellow stared in horror at the screen from between her fingers. "Is it over yet...?" she wimpered.

"Worst. Two hours. Of my life," Pearl agreed, his eyes wide as though he expected some other grotesque creature to pop up on the screen.

Blue stared at the television. Now that the credits were finished rolling, the entire room had fallen dark. The only source of light were the lamp posts outside and the light from the digital clock beneath the cable box. It read eleven thirty seven. Shaking her head and the bad thoughts that came from the horror movie out of her head, she announced. "Well... _That_ was interesting..."

"I think I'm going to have nightmares," Gold muttered, still clinging to Silver with all his might. The red-haired male hadn't protested at all - probably because he welcomed being so close to someone else during the span of the video.

"Okay, okay, I know, Crystal's scared us for life -"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"- but the party's only beginning." The brunnette whipped her head around to face where she believed Sapphire was. _'__This bet is as good as mine!__'_ "If you're all so worried about nightmares, then how 'bout we don't sleep at all? The person who can stay up until eight o' clock tommarrow morning wins. No sleeping at all - even if you dose off, you lose."

Green cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. She smirked, as she could tell what he was thinking. 'This has something to do with that bet, doesn't it' his face read, but he said nothing. Instead, Diamond chirped, "And what does the winner get?"

"The winner...?" She looked to Sapphire for help, but the other was enjoying herself watching her rival struggle. Her gaze shifted from Yellow, to Crystal, to Platinum, but all they could give her was a shrug. "Er... Bragging rights?"

"Or, we introduce the punishment game," Green suggested, his stare confused. If there was a bet, he was probably wondering, then why wasn't there a reward? _'__He can't possibly know what we're bidding on, and what the reward and punishment is... I... I won't allow it!__' _"Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

"Bringing up our old games, huh?" Red interupted. "That sounds about fair. But I warn you... I can stay up pretty late."

The game officially began at midnight, the boys unaware of the _real_ reason this challenge was issued. The girls could care less who won, really - it was a small punishment and reward compared the promised dinner if they were close enough to the point their respective males would fall asleep. Thankfully, the horrors of the movie were still fresh in everyone's minds and helped them to stay up a bit longer then they would have otherwise. The only real problem was trying to entertain themselves.

Ruby, who was reading a book on the couch, was the first to fall asleep. Somewhere around twelve thirty, one o' clocked they all guessed. The loser for the night game was decided, and a few of the remaining contestants grew excited, wondering what they would have the boy do. Sapphire had wanted the black-haired boy to last a_t least_ until three thirty. That was, well, three hours off. Unless everyone else was _way_ off base, it'd be likely she'd wind up the loser.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" Blue asked her opponent in uno, Green, around one fifteen - her estimated time.

"No. You?"

"Oh, trust me, I'll be up all night long."

Diamond crashed at two. Platinum was off by half an hour with him, so she wasn't to concerned. As long as she wasn't to far off on Pearl, she'd be fine. Gold fell asleep only five minutes later then what Crystal had guessed. The blue-haired female, though not one of a bragger, approached Sapphire with a wicked grin.

"You ready to watch your money being spent on _my_ enjoyment?"

"I'll never bet on anything again..."

This obviously earned them a confused glance or two, but their short conversation was easily brushed off. Platinum herself fell asleep shortly afterwards; she'd never see how close her guess on Pearl would be. When said boy fell asleep at four and Yellow claimed she didn't really want to stay up any longer, it left only the two Kanto boys, Blue, Crystal, Silver, and Sapphire awake.

"Three hours off..." Blue muttered, staring at her hands. "If he falls asleep within the next thirty minutes, though, I'll be able to beat Sapphire's guess on Ruby and get away without paying for anyone's dinner..."

As the numbers on the clock climbed, so did the awkwardness of the conversations. People laughing at nothing at all and a little to much at things that would have otherwise not been to funny, thinking up some of the oddest things ever, enjoying the presence of others that they wouldn't normally have... Red and Green were practically joined at the hip, laughing and having a good time. Silver, Crystal, and Sapphire had all gathered into a group playing a game of Go Fish, with Crystal and Sapphire talking about something Blue couldn't quite hear. Only Silver seemed in character, sitting in silence with a look that said 'you're all a bunch of idiots'.

"Green..." Blue moaned, making her way over to where the boy sat by Red. Fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes to get him in bed. "You must be so tired... Why not crawl into bed and go to sleep? It's not like you can lose anymore, anyways..."

"Please, Blue, I know what you're trying to do... And I'm not falling for it." Red giggled, even though it wasn't all that funny. "You just want to win, don't you? Well, you know what? I'm going to stay up all night if I have to. I don't know what kind of bets you've placed on all of this, but, I'm afraid to say that you're going to _lose_."

"Oh, Red, have you heard the story about the calzone?"

"Calzone?"

"Oh, no you don't. Red - don't listen to her. She's talking nonsense again."

Blue puffed out her cheek in irritation. This was all wrong! Ten... no, five minutes left, and Green wouldn't budge! _'__I'm going to lose...__'_ she realised, her face falling. _'__And now I'm going to have to pay for someone's dinner... I'm practically broke as is!__'_ "Fine, whatever! My bet was on you staying up for the whole night, for your information, so I came here to see the deed done. Happy?"

"Very," he retorted with a smug grin. He was reading her like a book! He knew she would never give away her plans, and that this was just some other trick to get him to fall asleep. Balling her hands into fists, she whipped around and stormed away. Over her shoulder, she could still hear their conversation going on.

"Hey, Green..." Red asked, his words slurred. "What did she mean when she said... 'calzone'?"

"Well, you see, a while back..."

Lost in thought, Blue almost barreled into a certain red-haired boy. However, she stopped herself just in time to avoid a collision. "S-Silver?" she stammered, pointing to what he held in his arms. "Why are you carrying Crystal? Is she hurt, or something?"

"Oh, hey. And no. She fell asleep in the middle of our card game. Sapphire was to busy laughing about the whole ordeal to help me, so I decided to carry her to her room."

"Oh, I see." There was a long pause, as neither knew what to say. "Are _you_ tired yet?"

"No. You remember - the Mask of Ice had us up all night, so I guess I kind of got used to being 'nocturnal'. Why, are _you_ tired?"

"Very much so," she grumbled, defeated. Not only was she angry she had not kept the ability to stay up through the late hours like her friend, but Crystal, who had guessed he could stay up all night if he set his mind to it, knew the boys like the back of her hand. _'__Crystal'd better enjoy her meal...__'_ Blue growled in silence, _'__because it'll be the last one she ever has...__'_

"Why don't you lay down? You're looking really sleepy, and I don't want you collapsing like Crystal and Red over there." Sure enough, when she turned around, Red was asleep on the couch, drool beginning to trickle down his cheek.

"No. I'm determined to stay up all night, if I have to." _'__I'll see this war won!__'_

"Well, if you insist. But I need to get this one to bed - she's more heavy then you'd think." Blue let out a laugh and let her junior by, watching as he went down the hall and approached the door to the blue-haired Dex Holder's room.

The clock read five. To late now for winning - she was on the loosing end. Sapphire, still laughing at the stupidity of the world at the dining room table with a hand of cards in her hand would be oblivious to her victory until she'd had a good night's sleep. Poor girl. They were the only two left, so one of them would have to stay up until the remaining two boys fell asleep. However, by five thirty, the brunnette was about ready to collapse.

Having taken the spot previously vacated by Red, Blue was doing all she could to not fall asleep in Green's lap. "You... tired?" she asked with a yawn, begging her eyelids to not be so heavy. "It sure is... early, isn't it...? You should... be asleep... by... now..."Green, however, was as wide awake as Silver, who was snapping his fingers to wake up Sapphire during their tournament of Go Fish.

"Nah, I'm not tired. Not one bit. You, however, look _terrible,_" he mused. She wasn't insulted - it was the truth. "You can go to bed, now; like you said, you won't lose."

With another yawn, she made herself comfortable by leaning on his shoulder. "... Yeah... Maybe I will... Just... promise me one thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Just... be here when I wake up... 'Kay...?"

"... Yeah. I promise."

Her awareness of the outside world lasted only a few seconds before she was washed away in a tide of black. But, even though she'd lost and was going to have to prepare to lose the rest of her saved money, she went to sleep with a light heart. Because, when she woke up, at least she'd have that certain someone there to greet her.

"Blue. Blue, wake up."

"...Wha...?"

"Blue, get up. It's almost noon!"

Blue's eyes opened just the slightest bit, hurting as light flooded in through the tiny cracks. But, in a matter of moments, they flew open and their owner shot upwards. "Where am I?" She turned her head to see who had awoken her. For a moment, she thought it would be Green. However, a head of dark blue hair made her think twice. It had been Crystal arousing her, disturbing her slumber on the Dex Holder's couch.

"Relax, you're still at my house. You must have fallen asleep before eight."

"Eight...? Oh, right! The bet! Who won?"

"Well, Sapphire's memory was kind of a blur. She told Silver the story and had him wake her up every time she fell asleep. But, she said that she, Green, and Silver stayed up until eight. In fact, Silver hasn't slept a wink since. So, since I was a couple minutes off on Gold and spot on with Silver..."

"Great. And since I bet Green couldn't stay up past one..."

"Looks like you're on the loosing end."

"... Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

"...I just noticed... Was Emerald there at the party...? "

"..."

Outside, sitting in the mud was a certain blonde haired boy. Left out and hurt, the green eyed Dex Holder whimpered, "I just wanted inside..."

**... What... was with the ending...? Actually, it was supposed to be Emerald was trying to get in and everyone freaked out because they thought he was one of the monsters from the movie. XD I might actually write that and post it as a seperate one-shot so you could see what that would be like... The reason why it wasn't there was because my sister gave me the idea when I asked her how to end it, and I didn't feel like turning around and adding in poor old Emerald freaking everyone out throughout the night.**

**Oh, well.**

**Also, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. My brothers managed to mess up the laptop that I usually use (and have these all typed up on), so the Internet gives you five seconds to five minutes to do anything. It took me _at least_ eight tries just to get to , and another eight to actually upload this on document manager. Then it just wouldn't let me add the authors notes or post it. ;w;**

**And, lastly, I'm stuck on the next one-shot. The prompt is 'Include two llamas named Zap and Zoom' and the pairing is Mangaquest. Any suggestions...? *puppy dog eyes***


	4. Of Children and Llamas

**Chapter Title: Of Children and Llamas**

**Challenge: Include two llamas named Zap and Zoom.**

**Shipping/Character: MangaQuestShipping. Possible... _tiny_ hints to PreciousMetalShipping. Depends on how you look at it.**

**Summary: Gold struggles to express his feelings for Crystal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

"Crystal and I are complete opposites."

It was true, no matter how you looked at it. I, Gold, had come to this conclusion long ago, and the facts showed up faster then they were proven wrong. We were nothing alike. She was bland in appearance, and I was as good looking as you could get. She always thought before she did something, and I always leapt before I thought. She was serious as could be, and I treated life like... a game, you could say. And, according to Silver, she was smart and I was a... moron. But that wasn't the half of it. Because there was really only one difference between us that truly matter.

I loved her, and she wouldn't care if I jumped off a cliff and died.

I was laying in bed with my every day attire on, tossing that stuffed llama of mine up into the air, catching it, and sending it airborne once more. Zap was everything to me. I'd acquired him at a young age, and he'd been my silent, not all that real therapist. Whenever I had a problem, I'd go to him first, even though he wasn't real and would never be able to respond. It was once I'd realized that that I'd turn to _living_ people for help. This was one of those every day occasions when I needed to pour my heart out to someone.

And, since Red wasn't available, I was reduced to chatting Silver's ear off.

"Well, I'm not one for romance," the annoyed male on the other end of the line muttered, "but I hear the phrase 'opposites attract' more times then I'd care to." His tone of voice told me he didn't want to be there, talking to the likes of me about things like _love_. Of course, he didn't want to talk to me at all. But I wasn't going to let that get in the way of my 'therapy session'.

"Please, I don't believe in that junk." I paused, thinking over what he'd said. "But it scares me that you listen to the gooey romantics who'd say stuff like that."

The pause made my mind form the image of his face turning as red as his hair. As much as he may have denied it, I think that he was actually _one_ of those gooey romantics. I'd occasionally stroll in to see him watching some chick flick, or something, only to have him lie and say he was flipping through the channels. I guess this is why I went to him for most of my love affairs.

"If you're going to shoot down my advice, what was the point of coming to me anyways?"

"Well, I need help! How am I supposed to tell her I like her if she'd never return my affection...?" Wow. _I_ was beginning to sound like one of those gooey romantics. "It's so much easier talking to girls at the game corner... I don't understand the difference."

"Well, maybe it's because you treat those girls like _things_ instead of people."

"Yeah..."

"You and Crystal have been friends for almost seven years. Maybe your just worried that, if she does turn you down, your friendship will be ruined to."

"Yeah..."

"And, if Crystal stops hanging around you, I'll probably do the same."

"Yeah... Wait, what? Hey! I feel hurt!" I treated the remark as teasing, however, responding with the smug remark of, "Oh, come on, Silv, you're just trying to hide the fact that you can't live without me. Might be why you haven't hung up yet."

"Shut up," came the terse reply.

"Maybe I should just tell her. And, if I get out of there fast enough, maybe she won't have time to turn me down."

"Good luck with that," he grunted.

"What, no input?"

"Well, since you obviously have this whole thing figured out..." he practically growled. "I don't know why you even called in the first place... Or why I haven't hung up..."

"Well, just like you can't _live_ without me, I can't without you~!" I joked lightheartedly, twirling a finger in the air and letting the worn out llama plush toy drop onto the bed. "You know if she's home? It's almost seven, so she might be at dinner..."

"It's not like I keep tabs on her. Unlike you, I'm not a stalker." There was a long period of silence. I refused to say anything until he spilled the beans and told me what he knew. It must have been killing the red-haired boy on the other end of line, since finally, he muttered in defeat, "Fine. Last time I checked, she was working at home or something. A babysitting job, I think. I wouldn't go over, if I were you. She doesn't take to kindly to having others interrupt her when she's doing something important like that."

"And this is the part when I ignore you and do the exact opposite of what you say. Bye, Silv~!"

"No, wait -" The teen's reply was cut short when I hit the end button on my home phone and hung up on him. I always wondered if there was something else he had left to say whenever I hung up on him like that. Heck, I did that every time I called and he actually picked up. But, putting our brief conversation aside, I picked up Zap once again and stared into his black, plastic eyes. "What do you think, Zapperman? You think she won't totally hate me after this is all said and done?"

Silence. But, then again, what else did I expect?

...

_'I don't know... Maybe Silver was right about not going to see her...'_

I couldn't help but have regrets upon my arrival at Crystal's house. Really, I almost _always_ had regrets whenever I came within ten feet of her with all intentions of spilling out my heart to her. I had, for this reason, packed along Zap to look for comfort if it ever got... awkward. Just knowing he was nearby was always helpful. With him stuck in my back pack, there was little a thing to worry about.

Or, at least, I _hoped_...

I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat as I reached out my arm to tap her door bell. Was I really ready to tell her I liked her? She'd always hated me... Maybe this wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. But, before I could stop my finger from hitting the button, I felt cold plastic meet my soft skin and heard her cute little door bell chime ring from indoors. My entire body tensed with the question: stay, or run away? I must have thought a _little_ to long, since when I finally decided to turn tail and run, the door creaked open just slightly before being flung wide.

Instead of meeting blue eyes, like I'd expected, my golden eyes met hazel ones. I was staring at the form of a girl no older then four or five.

"Uh... What...?"

After a moment of hesitation, the little girl called into the house, "Cryssy! There's a weird guy here!" Cryssy...? Oh, yes, Silver had said Crys was baby sitting. Was this young girl the person she was watching over...? Well, it made more sense then just some random girl. The blonde had absolutely no resemblance to Crystal, after all... There was silence - me not knowing what to say, and Crystal probably deciding what to do - before a tired voice from deep inside the home called out to the younger female.

"Does he have black, spiky hair?"

"Yep."

"A stupid baseball cap?"

"Uh-huh."

"A baggy red jacket and yellow shorts...?"

"Yeah!"

"... Tell him to go away."

Looking back at me with those hazel eyes of her's, the little girl said hastily, "She says I have to tell you to go away. Bye-bye!" With that, she slammed the door in my face. Literally. I staggered backward, holding my injured nose and just barely hearing a 'Lock it, too' coming from indoors. Stupid cap? Well, that hurt. But telling me to go away? I wouldn't take it hands down. So, instead, being the stalker that Silver called me, I maneuvered around the house, stepping on exposed branches and twigs and getting even more injuries then usual. Finally, I came to a window that looked low enough for me to crawl through if I climbed a little bit. Actually, I was about to do just that...

Until I saw Crystal in the kitchen, cleaning.

Tapping a finger on the glass, I called, "Come on, Crystal, I know you hate me, but this is just cruel!" At first, she didn't hear me. Or, at least, was choosing to ignore me. But I kept on tapping at that window until finally, she put down the washcloth she was using to scrub down the counters with and came over to the window. "Oh, see? I guess you aren't totally heartless. Mind opening up and letting me in? It's kinda chilly out here."

"Gold! It's eight o' clock at night! I'm baby sitting, too!" she cried, not unlocking the window. "You being over will just be a distraction! I can't let you in!"

"But... But... I came all this way to see you..." I muttered, feeling utterly defeated.

"Then you can go all that way back home!"

"No way, Super Serious Gal! Just five minutes. Please? I've got something important to tell you!"

She glared at me, those blue eyes of her's burning with a sort of agitation that I'd only ever seen her look at me with. I, in turn, looked at her with the best puppy Poocheyena eyes I could muster. She had to let me in, she just had-

My thoughts were cut short as she let out a deep shy and, reaching out with those delicate hands that belonged to her and her alone, unlatched the lock on the window. She then shoved

it open, letting the cold air rush into her tiny little home. It blew into her face, making her pig tails move ever so slightly. The was an expecting look in her eyes, and I didn't need to ask why. If I wanted in so bad, and she'd just given me my only entrance, I might as well have taken it.

However, when I tried to crawl through, I found myself face to face with a thin screen.

Crystal smiled at me, her grin almost... almost… _evil._

"Problem?" she asked me ever so innocently, and I half expected that comical image – the troll face, wasn't it…? – to appear instead of her usual features.

"Crys!" I whined, not even using my typical nickname for her. "You said you were going to let me in!"

"I said nothing of the sort," she countered, turning around, grabbing her towel, and twirling it on the tip of her finger. "I just opened the window to let in a little air. I made you _assume_ I was letting you in; I had no intention do actually _do_ that, though."

"I was right! You _are_ heartless!"

She said nothing. Instead, she turned and started wiping down her counters again, whistling especially loud in order to drown out my cries of protest.

"I didn't want to do this," I muttered, fingering through the contents of my pack and pulling out a pair of scissors, "but you've left me no choice…" …What? A man couldn't carry a pair of scissors in his backpack? Some people, so critical… Anyway, I began sawing into the screen with the sharp edges. I'd cut a whole just big enough to crawl through and get inside. Then what would Crystal say? She'd be speechless!

"Gold, whatever you're doing, cut it out!"

She didn't even bother looking over her shoulder to see what I was up to or make sure I was doing as I was told. So, happy as a Cloyster, I continued clawing into the mesh. And, finally, the last piece was cut…

"Ta-da!"

I shouted as loudly as I could, jumping down from her counter with such pride and cockiness, it could have put some others to shame. When that blue-haired companion of mine swerved around, I got the chance to see the greatest facial expression gifted to us by some higher being.

"How did you –"

"A magician," I said, snatching the towel away from her and twirling it no my index finger like she'd done before, "never reveals his secrets."

"Get out of my house before I call the police!"

"Oh, come on, Super Serious Gal, don't tell me you are _elated_ to have me in your presence. Like I said before, I've got something important to tell you!"

"Well, _I've_ got something to tell _you!_" She stormed over with all the rage that could make someone soil themselves and, for a moment, I actually flinched. She ripped the towel out of my grasp, leaving a red mark in its wake, and glared at me with even more hatred then Silver mustered on a daily basis. "_Get. Out. Of. My. House._"

"Look, Crys, you don't have to –"

"Moron! When I tell you to do something, you _do_ it! This is the reason why you're such an idiot! Because you can't get anything past your thick skull!" Some of her anger – okay, a _lot_… She had quite a bit to spare… - must have rubbed off on me, sense I felt my own rage boiling over at this.

"Hey, mind your own business, _Super Serious Gal._ We're not all little _goody two-shoes _like you!"

"_Goody two-shoes? _You got a death wish, or something?"

We continued on like this for almost an hour, screaming at one another and cussing like sailors. And maybe we were headed down a path like this, where we'd be locked into this never ending argument of ours that wouldn't end until we grew to tired and our throats throbbed with pain. But, then again, wouldn't we have just picked up where we left off in the morning?

Well, we would have.

If that little girl hadn't interrupted our third fight that week.

"Cryssy?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her tiny hazel eyes as she clung to two almost identical plush llamas. I took a closer look as Crystal lifted the child into her arms and realized that one of them was, in fact, Zap. She must have snatched him out of my pack when I wasn't looking! But... Where was the other one from...?

"Sh, Angelica, don't cry," the dark blue-haired teen cooed, practically rocking the smaller one of the two back and forth.

"The llamas had a fight," she said in response, burying her face into Crys's white jacket.

"Llamas...? With an "s"" The confused look on the elder female's face was almost comical.

"Mm-hm. Zoom and her friend, Zap."

At that moment, our eyes met, blue meeting gold as we both thought the same thing at the same time.

_'That llama's _yours_?'_

It took a while, but Crystal finally managed to put the sobbing girl to sleep. I couldn't help but follow her from a safe distance. The girl had _Zap_, after all. _My_ Zapperman. It seemed like an eternity before she finally managed to put the youngest of our little triad to bed and exited to room once again. I hadn't gotten a good look at her for more then two seconds before I felt something hard smack against my cheek, the force strong enough to send me crashing to the floor.

"Idiot!" she screeched, completely forgetting there was a sleeping child in the other room.

"What did I do this time?" I asked, rubbing my injured face with a wince and struggling to prop myself up on my one free hand. She was about to answer, but I had already started getting up and retorted with a snort, "You know what? Never mind. I don't know why I even bother talking to you, since obviously I'm so terrible of a person that the only way you can talk to me is through yelling! I was going to tell you something, but, knowing you, you probably would just hate me more for saying!" Once I was fully on my feet, I spun around and began storming away.

"So thanks for nothing!" I shouted as I stomped down the halls.

I hardly even payed attention when she yelled after me, "Fine, I see how it is! I'll be better off without you, anyways!"

I heard a door swing open, and I assumed at first that Crystal was going to check up on Angelica once more, but I didn't bother to look back. Of all the people I could have fallen in love with, it _would_ have to be the girl that angered me the most! Well, other then Silver, of course, but he could turn around and give good advice when I needed it. So I continued out of the house until a tiny voice hit my ears.

"Cryssy, the llamas made up! I think they like each other!"

Oh.

That was right.

She still had Zap...

The sound of heavy footsteps against wood flooring caught my attention and I whipped around again when I heard a female voice cry out my name. "Gold, wait!" I stood in silence as I watched my blue-haired acquaintance skid to a halt in front of me. At first, she stared at me with scorn. However, her cold gaze melted and she bowed her head. "S-Sorry..." she muttered, sounding utterly defeated. "I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did..."

I wondered what made her have such a change of heart.

"You can... stay, if you want. I'll try not to aggravate anyone more then need be..." She looked up at me with an expecting look in her gaze, wondering why I was so quiet.

_'It's now or never,'_ I thought. _'You can do what you came here to do, or remain lonely for the rest of your life.'_ But I didn't tell her. I don't think I had the courage to. No, I didn't.

Because I had _more_.

Against my better judgment, I reached out, laced my arms around her frame and pulled her in so close we were touching. She didn't even have time to protest before I'd leaned down and forced my lips onto her own. And, in moments, I was _melting_. All of those years I'd fantasized about this moment, and I'd finally gathered the courage to kiss her. She didn't struggle, but when I pulled away, she didn't lean in for another.

"_That's_ what I wanted to tell you."

She stared at me in shock before taking a few steps back. Then, after a period of silence, she whisper, "... No. Gold, don't... Don't tell me you love me. I'm just... not ready... I'm not ready for that kind of relationship..."

Okay, well, maybe my fantasies didn't go _exactly_ like this...

"Then... When _will_ you be ready?" I practically begged her. Because I had to know. Because, if I was to late, I wouldn't stand a chance at getting her.

"I-I don't know..." Grabbing Zapperman, which I remembered she'd tossed on the couch before apologizing, she shoved him into my grasp. "You know what...?" she asked, her tone of voice almost sad. "Go. Don't stay. Not when... Not when you've just..."

Without another word, I took the stuffed creature in my grasp and turned to walk out. I turned the handle slowly and let the door open even more slowly, wondering if she'd make some last minute decision and call for me to come back. But she never did. I heard the door slam shut behind me without a goodbye, and I realized that I had no hope.

Then, as I was halfway down her sidewalk, I heard her voice call out my name one more time and spun around. Her head was sticking out the window, and she shot me a tiny smile.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

I stared at her in confusion, wondering what on Earth could she have meant by that. But then it became clear to me. Maybe the window to her heart would be open to me soon. Very soon. So I shot her back my signature, toothy grin and confirmed, "Yeah. Maybe tomorrow."

…

"So did she say yes?"

Silver's voice rang out of the speaker of my red Poke' Gear that laid on my bed. I could tell he was trying to sound as apathetic as he could, but was probably just as interested if not more so then any of the other Dex Holders would be. My golden eyes wandered across the room as I tried to think of how to reply to his question, only to land on a stuffed llama sitting on the top of my bookcase. It wasn't my Zap, but I think I'd made a fair trade when I gave my Zapperman away in order to acquire my fellow Johto trainer's Zoom.

"Well," I muttered after a few moments of awkward silence, "I'd let you ask her yourself, but our date ended about an hour ago."

When he responded, I couldn't help but note the sound of disappointment in his voice. "Congratulations. This means you'll stop coming to me for advice, right?"

"Oh, Sil, you know that if this whole thing with me and Crys doesn't work out, your next in like, right?" I would have liked the see the blush on his face after I said that.

"... Shut up, moron..."

**Daw, wasn't that cute? No, it wasn't? Yeah, you're right. ;w; Oh, and, by the way... CRYSTAL, STAY WITH GOLD, OR WE'LL HAVE PRECIOUSMETALSHIPPING TO DEAL WITH! D: Anyways, after that _long_ break... I have uploaded! No, this story isn't dead! In fact, chapter five was done before I even started this. I'll try to get back to the chapter a week thing I had going on. The only problem is... the prompt for Chapter 6 is "Include three things written in one of your yearbooks". Or, at least, something along those lines... AND I DON'T HAVE A SINGLE YEARBOOK! Now, I could ask to borrow one from a friend and be boring... Or come up with some weird little one-shot that is worthy of the title "25 Ways to Make Sure You're Insane". What do you think?**

**Gold baked all of my lovely reviewers muffins on his date with Crys! Who are the lucky few who get one?**

**DragonCatt: I used your idea. XD Probably not in the way you imagined though.**

**Whitewind of ShadowClan: That's okay~! And, yeah, I need more cutesy scenes... I'mma go work hard to make them more fluffy. ^^;**

**Obstruction: Even though you reviewed on chapter one... Thank you~! ;D**

**Galactic Marshmallow: Thank you for your review~! You're so kind~! TwT I didn't think it was all that great. Kinda rushed, too. And, yeah, I need a beta reader... I should probably go and see if there's anyone who'd be willing to beta read for me... . Well, either she guessed he would fall asleep at nine or ten o' clock... XD Or she assumed that, with the whole game going on, he'd try to stay up longer so he could win or just avoid losing. Guess it's up to what you think would make more sense.**

**I'm getting confirmed tomorrow at church~! *does happy dance* Anywho, reviews are welcome, criticism is even more welcome, and anyone who wouldn't mind beta reading for me would be a godsend... or something. XD Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	5. Of Fears and Fire

**Chapter Title: Of Fears and Fire**

**Challenge: Start a chapter with "fear has a funny way of ruining everything".**

**Shipping/Character: SpecialJewelShipping and ManagaQuest**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Silver doesn't have a single fire-type Pokemon in his team...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

Fear has a funny way of ruining everything.

My hands gingerly held up the orange and brown creature as I held it out as far as I could from my body. The little girl stared at me with wide eyes, her green gaze burning into my own silver eyes. I knew what she wanted. I'd have to hold the creature close if I wanted her to leave me alone. Unfortunately, that was something I... couldn't do... I stare - no, glare is a better word - not bringing it in any closer then I dared. Why had I even listened to her...? Oh, yes, I remember.

The look she was giving me.

I let out an uncharacteristic groan, embarassed to have been reduced to this because of some... little girl. "Do I have to...?" I mutter, glancing at her with a half hearted stare.

"Mm-hm!" she chirps happily, pointing to the Vulpix in my hands. "Don't worry, she won't bite! She's really, _really_ nice, I promise!"

I let out another groan and slowly bring the fire-type close. Slowly. _Very_ slowly. I can see her lighten up immensly out of the corner of my eye when the fox-like Pokemon is fully in my embrace. At first, I wonder to myself, _'__Well, this isn't to bad...__'_ However, this only lasts a moment. The odd warmth of the creature makes me jump a bit as it comes to my attention. The Pokemon drops to the ground with a squeal. "Ack!" I cry, recoiling from the fire-type noticably. "G...Get it away from me!"

The girl looked about ready to cry.

"You..." she whimpered, about ready to break down in tears as she reached down to pick up her Pokemon. "You don't... like my Vulpix?"

"Er, well..." Why was it so hard to talk to her? The little, pigtailed female was just so cute and innocent... And her mother, only a few feet away on the park bench, was glaring daggers at me, I could tell. "It's not... that... It's just..." I gulp as a tall woman comes over and takes the girls hand.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?" she scolds, though her gaze is fixed on me. Whatever expectation has been set for me by her was certainly not met. And, for some odd reason, it hurts. But I brush the thought away when the girl starts talking again.

"Sorry mommy..." she says, looking at her feet. "I just wanted to show mister my Pokemon..."

"Well, come on; we best be heading home. Your father will have a fit if we're late for dinner."

I watch as the two walk away, my face still twisted into a scowl. Why? That Vulpix... there was nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all. Neither did any of those other fire-types. It was just... There are some people who were afraid of certain types of Pokemon. Most are the disliked ghost or bug-types. Some are more obscure: fear of electric, ice, or flying-types. That last one was a fear that my elder 'sister' once had. I'd managed to hide it for a while, but there was something Blue and I had once shared. A fear of certain Pokemon.

But for me, it's the fire-type.

Yes, I'm terrified of fire and anything that produces it. Pokemon? Well, if I'd learned anything from that last encounter... Matches? I wouldn't go anywhere near them. Fire itself? Well, you might as well have tied me up and stabbed me to death. I'd prefer that then being burned.

It had all started when Blue and I had worked for the Mask of Ice. Though most of our Pokemon training was focused on one Pokemon - Sneasle for me and Jiggly, her Jigglypuff, for her - we _did_ train multiple Pokemon there. For me, one of these was the fire-type Flareon. This had been, honestly, my favorite out of all my Pokemon. It was powerful and needed little training. It was friendly, despite the terrible conditions we were put under. Of course, this could only last for so long. Because, as anyone could tell you, fire is dangerous and hard to control. And when you _do_ lose control, someone's bound to get burned.

And that someone just happened to be my 'sister'.

Ever since, I haven't even thought of going anywhere _near_ a fire-type. Not that almost loosing my father in an inferno helped much. Over time, my dislike became little more then fear. So, as you can see, even the most innocent of fire-types - like that Vulpix, for example - could make me freeze in my tracks. It was... embarrassing, to say the least. Expecially because that _idiot's_ Explotaro made me want to cower any time I saw it, but I've always managed to hold it in. Hide it. I don't even think Blue knows about my fears.

And I'd like to keep it that way.

I sit down on the park bench that the woman had previously taken and examine the park area. Gold and Crystal had dragged me here after they found out I was in the area. Of course, just as I had guessed, I was little more then the third wheel. Gold was pushing Crystal on the swings, both chatting about the good old days when we were all eleven and all the other children didn't look so small. I envy their joy. I've known for a while now that the two had feelings for one another, and I'd have no hope of getting Crystal now.

"Well, I might as well _try_ not to be a stick in the mud," I grumble, remembering what Gold always tells me when I try and refuse to be around them. "At least, for now anyways." I get up and off the bench and, much to the surprise of the other two Dex Holders, take the empty swing next to the teens.

"I told you he'd come around," Gold tells Crys with a smirk, purposely letting her swing a little closer to the ground so she can get a few words in with me.

"We thought you were to busy having fun with the little kids to come hang out with us," she muses. "Why'd she leave? You scare her off? You can be intimidating at times..."

Intimidating her? Well, maybe that was the cause. Though I think it was more of me hurting her feelings then anything. But I shrug anyways, not wanting them to know I was unintentionally picking on innocent children. "Maybe," I grunt bluntly.

"Maybe you should stop looking like you want to murder someone," she suggests, muttering something to herself about getting better at swinging after so many swing-less years. "I'm sure you'd have your own group of munchkins otherwise."

"Yeah," Gold laughs, "the day kids idolize Silver! I don't think I'll live to see the day!"

It hurts, but they're right. They always are. I'm not exactly what you'd call... people friendly. Though I _do_ enjoy people's presence - a lot more then you'd think - I try to brush it off and act like I don't. So, even though I really was a little disappointed when the pigtailed child left, I kept telling myself I was happy she was gone. "Whatever. I've got better things to do then waste my time with stupid little kids."

"And it's talk like that that'll make you end up old and lonely. Thankfully, Crys and I'll keep you company until then."

"Yes, because I couldn't _live_ without you two." Eh. The sarcasm in my voice didn't prevent it from being the truth. I don't know what I'd do without these two. They and the other Dex Holders are the only ones who really accepted me. And, even then, I'm not sure about some of the other Poke' Dex owners being to thrilled about me being around.

"Aw, is Siwver gwumpy 'cause Gowd won't push him on the swings, too?" the raven-haired boy asks in that annoying tone of voice. "Don't worry, I've got an extra hand." Without warning, he shoves me foward violently, much rougher then he'd been doing to Crystal. Surprised, I grab the chains connecting the seat to the bar above and surpress a squeak wanting to escape my lips.

"What the heck was that for?" I demand when the swing swings backward. I resist the urge to kick him for lurching me forward. Crystal, however, laughs at this.

"Well, you're on a swing, but you were just sitting there, and that's no fun," she explains. I'm not amused. But I turn my head to hide the prominent blush on my face. Why does it happen every time I talk to her...? "Even when we were younger, you never actually swang on the swingset."

"Ah, those were the days..." Gold thinks aloud, his hands falling to his sides as he stops pushing his blue-haired friend.

"Whatever. Can I go home, now?"

"Oh, come on!" he protests with that disappointed look he always seems to have whenever I talk on his face. "We've only been here for like, what, fifteen minutes?"

Crystal corrects, "More like half an hour. But you're right - we haven't even really done anything fun here. Well, you haven't, anyways."

"Please, I'm a teenager, not a little kid. What do you want me to do, anyways, play tag?" Bad idea. Both look at each other with that devious look that says, 'let's torture Silver' before looking back at me. "Oh no... You've got a plan... I don't want to know what it is!"

"Hey! Little kids! Who wants to play tag?" Gold cries as Crystal rises from her swing. I stay put as at least a dozen hands are thrown into the air. "Okay, good! Silver... You're it!"

"Wha... What? Hey! I never agreed to -" I reach out to grab the golden-eyed boy, but he must take it like I'm trying to tag him, as he slithers away from my reach.

"Nah, nah, can't catch me! Gonna have to try harder then that!" he taunts, putting his thumbs in his ears and sticking out his tongue. "I'm right over here!"

"Gr... Gold when I get you, I'm going to -"

"Silver!" Crystal gasps. "There are little kids here! Keep it PG, remember?" She, herself, however, is practically on the other side of the park. In fact, when I look, there isn't another soul within ten feet, other then any parents watching their children at play. I groan for the third time in ten minutes. _'__Okay,__'_ I think, scanning the area. _'__Find a target. Keep your eyes on them. Don't let them go until they're 'it'. ... Sounds easy enough.__'_ Thankfully, I'm probably the best runner out of the three Johto Dex Holders. If I can outrun those two, I can outrun a group of kids between the ages of five and ten.

"Fine. You want me to play? Then I'll play..."

...

"Good gosh, I'm out of breath!"

Three figues have collapsed on the playset as Gold, Crystal, and I collapse from exhaustion. Gold, the one to speak, is expecially out of breath after racing around the playground for almost five minutes straight trying to escape one r_eally_ fast seven-year-old who _would not_ let him go. Our game of tag, originally believe to last fifteen short minutes at most, had ended up lasting _much_ longer then we'd anticipated. Though children went, more would come and jumped in on the interesting game. The only three who remained the whole time were Gold, Crystal, and I.

"Come on, get up!" comes a few voices from children still in the sand, iching to get playing again. "You can't give up now! We wanna play!"

"We're tired, can't you tell?" Crystal calls, only moving enough to see the people who demanded they arise.

"But we wanna _play_!"

Seeing as the others can't shake the persistant group below, and sit up and growl menacingly, "She said _we're tired._ Now, if you want to come home with your ears where they are now, you're going to mind your own business." This, of course, shut them right up. Instead, they continued playing on their own. I knew, however, it wouldn't last nearly as long as our two hour game.

"Wow," Gold says. "You're heartless, scaring little kids like that."

"Well, we wanted them off our back, and now they are. Got a problem?" I retort, shooting him a glare and laying back down.

"Well, despite Silver scarring little children for life... I think this has been a pretty fun day, don't you think?" Crystal asks us all, glancing over at Gold... instead of me. Ouch. Does she know how much that hurts?

"Yeah... And now I'm hungry..." he responds, putting a hand on his stomach and closing his eyes. "Super serious gal, you should go make us dinner..."

"Hey, I'm your _friend_, not your _mom_. Why don't _you_ cook for once?"

"Actually, my mom's out of town today... So, yeah. That I can do."

"Y-you mean you want us to come over?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"Well, you can count me in. I haven't been to your house in _forever_... Silver, what do you think?" Yes, finally, I, the third wheel, actually get to talk.

"I'd say no, but you'd probably drag me along anyways..."

"Pretty much!" they chirp in unison, sitting up and shooting me four thumbs up. I groan - seriously, I've lost count of how many times I've done that - and prepare myself to be dragged along. _'__I can already tell I'm going to regret this...__'_

"Well, I'll be heading home. When do you want me to meet you there?"

"Eh, whenever the urge hits you. Be in time for dinner, though."

"Which is... when?"

"Arg, you ask a lot of questions... Erm... Between five and seven, I guess."

"Hm... Expect me there at six." She glances at the watch strapped around her wrist and almost jumps. "It's almost four! You'd better head off home; you've got just enough time to get there and clean up a bit, I'd say..." She grumbles to herself, "Thank goodness I invited them to Violet City instead of going all the way to New Bark Town..." Bidding us goodbye, she grabs her bag off one of the benches and starts off for her own home. Gold follows suit, grabbing his own pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, Silver..."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you staying, exactly...?"

"Staying...?" Why the heck did he want to know? "Somewhere in Cherrygrove, I think... Why...?"

"Well, then, you're coming with me! It's on the way, anyways, right? In fact, you don't even need to stop by wherever you're staying. You can come right on over!

"... You want me to help clean up before Crys gets there, don't you...?"

He smiles. "Pretty much!"

If I wanted to stay with anyone, it probably wouldn't be Gold. But I always need a place to stay, and if the raven-haired boy was actually willing to have me... "Fine. Whatever. Just don't bore me to death." Or worse, make me want to knaw my own ears off before Crystal can come and add a little sanity into the mix of things.

"Sweet! Well, what are you waiting for?" Grabbing Explotaro's Poke' Ball, he summons the fire-type and hops on. He reaches his hand out for me to grab so he can lift me up, but I'm hesitant to grab it. Explotaro had a flame on it's neck... Sure, it wasn't blazing now, but what if something slipped, and... I stare at the duel colored creature with wide eyes, my awareness of everything else blurred. And then, suddenly Gold's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Hey, are you listening? Hurry up! We don't have all day! My house is a _pit_, and I don't want to get an earfull when Crystal arrives."

I swallow my fear and sheepishly take his hand. He yanks me up painfuly immediately, and the Typhlosian lurches forward before I've fully settled myself on it's back. I'd have been flung all the way back to the park if the golden-eyed male hadn't grabbed onto my wrist. "Gosh, you got a death wish or something?" he asks me with a laugh as he helps me settle on his Pokemon. I've never ridden Explotaro before, and I'm glad I hadn't. Because ridding on him bareback was absolutely _terrifying_. The only thing more scary was letting Gold see my fear of fire...

...

"Gold, how many times do I have to tell you? You're house is a pig sty when your mom isn't around! You must work her like a maid..."

Gold had managed to torture me since we left the park only two hours in advance, so seeing Crystal walk in the door was a sight for sore eyes. Of course, as per usual, she commented on how c_lean_ the home was. Even after half an hour of cleaning, the place was still a mess. Thankfully, the female Dex Holder was sometimes called the 'cleaning fairy' by Gold and I - mostly the former - and the home would be cleaned before the night was over.

And, as she and I should have realised when the offer was presented, he had no interest in cooking for us at all. Instead, he'd tossed some ramen into the microwave and called it good, practically leaving us to fend for ourselves. This problem would also be fixed momentary by Crystal and my combined efforts. I wasn't much a cooker myself, but I couldn't leave her to do all the work. It was just common courtesy. Plus, if I could spend a little time with her without one certain fire-type user, then maybe... Just maybe...

"Well, what's for dinner?" Ah, the million dollar question. He and I both knew that he was to lazy to actual cook, so only Crystal, who had asked the question, was unaware she'd have to serve dinner... again.

"Erm, well, that's a tough question..." Gold stammers, preparing for a smack to the face.

"Don't tell me... There's nothing to eat, is there...?"

"Well, I can always heat up some leftovers if you really want..."

"Gold, if you're going to invite people over for dinner, then you actually have to -"

I grab her hand before she can raise it to smack him up side the head. He deserved it, but he'd already recieved the attack from me earlier. This stops her scolding and earns me an odd look. I shake my head in a way of telling her 'leave him be; let him be a moron'. She has an odd way of understanding stuff like this - not just from me - so she doesn't continue. Instead, she heads for the kitchen, the one clean room in the house.

"Fine. If you don't want to cook, _I_ will."

I begin to follow her, but she copies the shaking of my head from earlier. "I'll handle this. You go... bond with Gold, or something." As _thrilling_ as that sounded, I do as told and take a seat beside him on the sofa. The awkwardness is apparent to the two of us.

"So..." he begins. "You wanna... watch TV or something?"

"You shouldn't push her so hard, you know. Having her cook in your own house is kind of low."

"Oh, yes, because you're the lord of kindness."

"So? I don't treat my friends like servents."

"Hey, who said _I_ did?" I say nothing. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have invited you over for dinner without cooking. Cut me some slack, okay? I'll go help, or something."

"No, let her have some privacy. I don't think she wants you around right now."

"Then what do you want me to _do_? Shouldn't I at least go apologize?"

"You can. No, you _will._ But not now."

"Whatever," he growls, laying down and kicking my legs in a way to tell me 'get off'. As I get up and sit on a chair across the room, he says, mostly to himself, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when dinners ready."

The boy is out in an instant, snoring softly within the span of five or so minutes. This leaves me in utter and complete silence, save for the clattering of dishes and the occational cuss word coming from the kitchen for half an hour. However, after this amount of time, a loud beeping noise catches my ear and I shoot up.

The fire alarm!

I race into the kitchen the moment I hear Crystal let out a scream. Smoke is everywhere, blurring my vision and filling my lungs. The only other thing that catches my eye is the blue haired figure, holding back tears on the floor, and the orange mass on the stove, rising at least four feet into the air.

"What happened?" I demand, racing over and staying as far from the fire as I can.

"I-I was cooking stir fry, and some oil must have fallen under the burner... The next thing I knew, I was practically holding the flames in my hand... We have to put it out! If it gets out of hand, _everything_ will burn!"

But her words are worthless, used on me. How can I tell her? And, worse, how can I make her understand that _I can't put it out_? "I... I can't..."

"Wha... What? What do you mean you can't? Do you want to end up as crispy as whatevers left of dinner!"

"N... No... It's just..."

Oh, what's the point? The's glaring at me now. She wants to know why. But I can't tell her. Not yet. But if I leave the situation alone... Swallowing my fears, my worried expression twists into that typical scowl. "Fine. Does Gold have a fire extinguisher somewhere in the house?"

"What, you think he lives in the fire department?" The cruelty of her voice hits me hard. She must have noticed, too, be her gaze softens immediately. "No, he doesn't. If he did, I would be trying to use it right now."

"None of my water Pokemon will fit in the house without breaking something... Rhyperior won't, either... Which means that it's up to you, Weavile! Icy Wind!" As I grab the ice-type's Poke' Ball, the blue and red colored creature appears. It's still a bit of a tight fit, having two people and a Pokemon inside of Gold's small kitchen and, when it releases a wave of snow and icy at the flames, Crystal and I are sent crashing into the counters opposite. No matter, the flames are gone. There's no more threat. But the memory and the smoke is enough to keep me paralized in fear.

"Good job, Silver! You've just avoided a catastrophy... Wait a minute, are you alright?" She walks around me and my Weavile - who has just disappeared into it's Poke' Ball - to get a clear look of my face. "What? Are you... Are those _tears_? Are you _crying_?"

"What?" I repeat, trying to laugh it off as nothing. "Why would I be c_rying_? You must be imaginin things. That or the smoke is more thick then we thought..."

She jumps the slightest bit in realisation. "... You're... afraid of fire... aren't you...?" I swallow, saying nothing. No point in lying to her now that she knows. _'__Idiot... Idiot! You try so hard to hold it in, and now you let it slip! This stuff spreads like wild fire, too... Oh, gosh, no...__'_ She must see my distress because she quickly finishes, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Expecially not Gold." I let out a sigh of relief at this, sitting down on the floor by her. "Sorry," she apologizes. "I didn't... know that you were afraid of fire, so..."

"It's... alright..."

Leaning over, she slowly wraps her arms around me, holding me in her embrace. "Well, I'm just glad no one got hurt." I don't do the same. Instead, I sit there with my hands balled into fists on the floor as I sob into her shoulder like some sort of child. I welcome her presence, though. It's the first time she's held me like this in a long time. Maybe the first in forever. And, for once, there's no Gold to interupt -

"Eh...? What...? Hey, where's all this smoke coming from?"

"Gold!" Crystal pulls away from me, racing into the living room to great the raven-haired teen. She must have believed that something had happened to him when he didn't arrive, or something, as she's more excited to see him then I've seen her be in a long time. I can see her race over to him in the other room through the smoke, and she throws her arms around him in a similar manner to that in which she did to me just minutes before. Hmph. And I thought I was in her favor for once.

How he stayed up through the commotion, anyways - the fire alarm, expecially - I'll never know.

I can hear them talking in the living room, she explaining the situation and him laughing the situation off but still blaming the fire on her, and it makes me want to vomit. Not that the gray substance floating around in the air helps out much. So, finding nothing left for me to do, I go and open all the windows I can and flip on all the overhead fans. The result is almost magical, the way the smoke begins to disipate with such speed. But my attention isn't focused on that. It's on the two Dex Holders on the couch.

"Why didn't you help? I almost got _burned_, thank you very much!"

"Hey, cut me some slack, I was talking a nap. Did you manage to save any of that stir fry? I'm starving!" I smirk as she holds herself back from slapping him across the face. So uncaring, he seemed, of her well being. But I know him better then that. "Yo, Silv!" The sound of my annoying nickname makes me perk up for a bit. Of course, what he says next earns him on of my infamous glares. "Since I can't trust Crys with my stove, wanna cook dinner?"

I'm about to object, preparing myself to tell him to get off his own lazy butt and cook dinner himself, but I stop myself before a word comes out. Knowing him, he'd probably set something else up in flames. One fire is enough for me. So, I take a spot by the stove and start fishing through his mother's recepies. Though I question why I'm doing this for - what would you call it - my number one rival when it came to Crystal, I decide to just go along with it. Plus, I'm pretty hungry myself.

"Fine," I grumble, "But you _so_ owe me after this..."

**SO SORRY! The computer was being stupid on Saturday, I was too lazy on Sunday, and I forgot yesterday and today. And then... I remembered! I need to post! Chapter six is done, and I will try to post on Saturday. If I don't it's because my computer is, again, being stupid or I didn't get a chance to get on any computers. ;w; Anyways...**

**This was one of the very first chapters that I ever finished. I think it was number... three? Yeah, when I saw that prompt... The idea hit me like a speeding bullet, and I liked it so much, I wrote it! The part with the fire is based on something that actually happened here at my own house! My dad was cooking stir fry and... WHOOSH! I was standing in the next room over, and boy was I _terrified!_ Wow, writing this author's note at twelve in the morning. Please, excuse any spelling errors here and in the fanfic, since, well, it's late and I'm tired. Also... people seem so out of character in these one-shots. 3**

**Crys' burnt stir fry goes out to the people who read but _didn't_ review. For all you people who're still reading, but are being to lazy to review, don't be shy! I only bite into apples, so, unless your magical fruit that can type... Anywho, Silver's wonderful mystery meal to the wonderful people below~! Feel free to choose what _you_ think it is~!**

**TigerSneak1: Yesh, if Crystal leaves Gold, we must hunt her down and get them back together again. DON'T RUIN EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PAIRING. Technically, it's my _third_ favorite, but... And, nah, I think yearbooks are a waste of money. My sister never even looks at her's, so... Plus, I always forget to bring money for them anyways. XD**

**BowserComunistLvX: Gold, you may be a complete jerk face sometimes, but, as you can tell, we all love you, anyways. Might explain why three of the five one-shots I have so far have MangaQuest. . Anywho, thanks for the review~! ^^**

**Stealthclaw: Thank you! 8D And... really? Other then number one, which probably _fails_ in comparison to every other one-shot ever written, that's probably the worst, in my opinion... OTL Number six, which'll be comin' up next week is my favorite. You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Whitewind of ShadowClan: Yes, I took quite a long time, didn't I? I completely lost all my muse, and then I kept forgetting... Really, overall, I was just lazy. ._. Thank you, by the way~!**

**FedoraForever: Yay, new reader/reviewer/follower/person~! Thank you! And you, madam, sir, whichever, are also a genius for being so kind. TwT**

**Since I was to lazy to go find a yearbook, I came up with another idea that probably kicks whatever ideas I might have had in the butt. Or, at least, that's what I think. It's all written out, so you should have another chapter right on squeduale. Now, I just need an idea for number seven... P:**


	6. Of Stolen Phones and Phony Texts

**Chapter Title: Of Stolen Phones and Phony Texts**

**Challenge: It was s**_**upposed**_** to be: include three things people wrote to you from an old yearbook. But it's not.**

**Shipping/Character: FranticShipping and a bit of SpecialShipping.**

**Summary: Blue will do whatever it takes to get Ruby and Sapphire together, even if it means she'll have to lie, cheat, and steal to get what she wants.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

"Arg, it's so unfair! Acting all dumb, pretending not to remember anything, avoiding all of my questions... I swear, I want to _strangle_ that boy!"

Careful consideration lead us Dex Holders to believe that those who started with a certain type of starter Pokemon were similar enough in personality and could often understand what the others in their little "group" were going through. What does this have to do with anything...? Well, it was one of these Starter-Pokemon Meetings, as I've begun to call them, that sparked up the heated discussion of Ruby and Sapphire's relationship. It was the blue-eyed female's turn to speak, as could easily be made aparent, and she was releasing all of her steam on the gentle ears of Green, Gold, and Pearl. Now, what am _I_ doing here, you might be wondering? _I_, of course, did not start with a fire-type starter.

But, ignore that for now.

There's more important matters at hand.

"Sometimes... I wonder if he really meant it when he said he liked me, too..." the brunette muttered, sounding utterly defeated as she hung her head. From where I stood, I could see her begin to curl up in the chair that made up her portion of the furniture on Green's deck, rocking back and forth like a breeze moving paper. "Arg, what a moron I am!" she finally cried, still rocking to and fro. "To think that someone like _Ruby_, for Rayquaza's sake, would ever like someone like me! I should just give up on this whole love thing before something _worse_ happens..."

"I'm not one for love," Pearl said, sounding professional, "but -"

"Green, you're smart; help me!" Whatever the blonde was about to say was cut short by the female's plea for help. Rejected, the youngest of the four gathered Dex Holders began to sulk as well.

The spikey-haired gym leader huffed, "I'm not a therapist... And I'm not a match-maker, either... To be honest, I don't even really want to be here, so don't go pushing your problems on me." This earned him a scowl but, thankfully, nothing more then that from her. Instead, she continued ranting on and on about how unfair it was that she had to like _Ruby_ of all people, and how he should be nicer to her, and the like. It was at this point in time when I stopped paying attention the the monologue going on at the deck above me and turned my attention the the only other blue-eyed brunnette I knew.

"Blue," I said in a hushed voice, adjusting the straw hat on my head so it fit more comfortably on my skull, "I don't like spying on them like this. It's awfully rude, don't you think...?" Not that I'd wanted to come in the first place, but it'd be just as rude, if not more so to tell her that straight out. But the twenty-two-year-old only puffed out her right cheek like a child.

"We're not _spying_, Yellow," she responded, folding her arms. "We're... learning about the enemy."

"The enemy being...?"

"_Ruby_, of course!"

Okay, you must be as confused as _I_ was at that moment. Here, let me back track a bit. You see, since we don't really... _have_ a starter, Wally and I - Black and White, as well, but by choice - have never been able to have these Starter-Pokemon Meetings. When I voiced my concerns to Blue, she took it as me being jealous, only leading her to claim that I had no right to be jealous of something that I'd never even seen before. And, since Green, Gold, Sapphire, and Pearl were gathering together as we spoke, she ended up dragging me along to spy on them. Standing underneath Green's deck and watching the group from the cracks in the floorboards was a pain, and probably not worth the effort. But, when Blue set her mind on something, there was no way to change her mind or escape from her.

So... there we were.

"You see, Sapphire is in desperate need of assistance!" she continued, wiggling a finger in the air. "With Ruby being the annoying, contest obsessed _brat_ he always is -"

"Blue! That's terrible! Ruby is not only our _friend_, but isn't annoying _or_ a brat!"

"- he is completely ignorant to Sapphire's feelings! If we ever want her to be happy, we'll have to do a little interferring..."

Oh, no. I could see where _this_ was going.

"Yellow... You know what we have to do, right?"

"Blue, please -"

"Tonight, we make history! Ruby, Sapphire, get ready... It's match making time!"

...

"Er... Yellow? Why are we _here_ exactly?"

That was a good question. Why _was_ we there? As you know, whenever there is a couple in the makings - Red and I, for example - she sets her mind on making it work. This was no different for Ruby and Sapphire, of course. The plan? Even I, her _second-in-command_, didn't know. All I knew was step one in plan Get Those Jewels Together, and that was for me to invite the two Hoenn Dex Holders out for lunch. Exactly what I was supposed to do after that was accomplished, I wasn't sure. However, whatever it was, Blue would inform me soon enough.

"W-well..." I stammered, sinking into my chair a little further, "We're all Dex Holders... but we don't really get to see each other one on one. Only in big groups. I would ask you to come individually, but, you know... I couldn't decide who to invite... So I invited you both..." Behind my back, my fingers crossed. Arg, I hated lying... But, if my fingers were crossed, did it really count at all? Either way, the black-haired male just shrugged and started to engage in a conversation with his brown-haired counterpart. Wow. I never knew I could be thrown into the third wheel position so fast...

_"__Yellow?__"_

I stiffened as I heard the voice come out of no where. I had heard it so many times in practice, but every time that microphone came on, I couldn't help but cringe. I muttered a quick "yes", hoping the two across the dinner table would not hear me. When they didn't pay any attention to me, I whispered it a little louder so Blue could hear me.

_"__Okay, don't respond to me anymore, okay? I'll outline the major highlights of our plan,__"_ she continued as my brown eyes scanned over the tiny diner that she had instructed me to invite the others to before all of these shinanigans began. _"__In a few moments, I'm going to call Ruby on his cell phone. When Sapphire hears what's going on, she'll unboubtably rush out of the place, leaving behind her cell phone. Now, this is very crucial - you _must _get that cell phone of her's! Ruby'll probably reach out to grab it, but get to it first. If you can't... lie. Tell him you'll be seeing her soon, or something, and you'll give it to her then.__"_

I nod, but, unless she had been _spying_ on us, I doubted she'd get the signal.

_"__Alright, over and out! I'm counting on you, Yellow; if you don't want any greif, you've _got to get that phone. _See you soon~!__"_

I heard a tiny click as the message was sent, and I turned my attention back to the now bickerig duo across the table. I muttered something to them, but my words fell on deaf ears. I let out a grunt of frustration, but decided to focus on the mission ahead. I just had to wait until Blue called Ruby, and the plan would set into motion... I just hoped that she knew these two as well as she thought she did. If she didn't -

"Oh, my phone's ringing."

The bickering across from me halted as Ruby shoved his hand into his pocket and retreived a small, hand-held device. I watched, silent, as he answered. From where I sat, I could hear Blue screaming at him, she was so loud. Her words were muffled, however, and I couldn't make out anything that she was saying, but I assumed it was something urgent.

"Hey, is that Blue I hear?" Sapphire asked Ruby, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

As Ruby hung up on his flustered senior, he turned calmly to the blue-eyed Hoenn girl. As casulally as he would say anything else, he explained, "Oh, it's nothing. Just something about Professor Birch falling out of a tree, or something, and getting hurt pretty -"

"Dad!" Sapphire cried, shooting up from her chair and racing out of the reasurant. I watched, bewildered, as she made a mad dash for the door. In her rush, however, she left her phone sitting on the table. All according to plan...

"Oh, my. It looks like she forgot her phone," The red-eyed male muttered, reaching out a hand to grab it. He talked so calmly and uncaringly, it made me wonder if he knew it was a hoax, if he really didn't care for the Professor, or... some other third thing. Whatever the reason for his strange behavior, I remember that I _needed_ that phone. My life, according to Blue, depended on it. So, doing the first thing that came to mind... I slammed my hand down on his arm and braced it between my skin and the table before he could grasp the object. "Ow! Yellow, what was that for?" he demanded, glaring at me.

Flustered, I stuttered, "Er... Uh... Sapphire and I... had plans for tommorrow... I'll give it to her... so it's not a burden on you..." My hand was lifted away from him and I grasped the black device. Noticing the already red mark forming on his bare arm, I apologized, "So sorry for hitting you... I don't know what came over me. If you want, I can..." His red eyes scanned over me and, embarrassed, I found I no longer had the ability to form words.

After a long moment of silence, he got up, not even staying to order any actual food. "Well, if Sapphire isn't here, I don't exactly know what else there is to do. Bye, senior Yellow. And, when you go see Sapphire tommorrow -" he eyed me carefully, "- tell her hi for me, alright?" He didn't even let me respond before rising, whipping around, and following in Sapphire's footsteps. But, instead on dwelling on that, I stuffed the cell phone in my pouch and did a victory dance in my mind, just in case Ruby was watching. I'd managed to snatch away one of my junior's mobile phone, the instrument that was Blue's ultimate weapon in getting she and her star-crossed lover in an actual, functioning relationship.

The only question was... How much did Ruby already know about our plan...?

...

"Good, good~! Part one of our three part plan is complete! Congratulations, Yellow! You've taken your first steps into the world of manipulation!"

"That's great and all, Blue, but... What are Gold and Crystal doing here?"

It was true. I had returned to Blue's house - the one she'd managed to buy and maintain with her earnings from Pokemon battles and the money she'd stolen, cheated, or simply outsmarted people out of - to give her the good news, only to find the two Johto Dex Holders already there, also congratulating me on fetching Sapphire's cell phone and our ultimate weapon. Not exactly what I'd expected to see, I will admit...

"We're gonna help out with plan Get Those Jewels Together!" Gold practically sang, throwing me a thumbs up. Oh, that name was so corny...

"Honestly, I'm just here to keep an eye on Gold so he doesn't cause any trouble. Please; don't mind me."

Blue continued on to explain how, after I'd left when the idea was first hatched, Gold had found her hiding underneath the deck and managed to get her to spill her beans about the plot to get the two Hoenn trainer together. Though he'd been sworn to secrecy, it only took him three hours to tell everything to Crystal. He'd managed to, with the help of Blue, black mail the blue-haired capturer to keep her quiet, only to have her tag along to stay entertained for a day or two. From what they knew, we were th eonly four who know about our little plot. But... Something about the way Ruby acted gave me the awful suspicion that he knew something about our plans...

"Okay, blue, I got the phone for you. But... What are we going to do with it?" I asked, part of me not really wanting to know. However, before the girl I'd adressed could answer, the only male in the group answered for her.

"We're going to pretend to be Sapphire!"

"Eh?" I gasped, my gaze flickering back and forth between Blue and Gold. "B-But... How are we going to manage _that_?"

Blue let out a sigh and shoved her gloved palm into Gold face, knocking him over. "If Mr. _Big Shot_ over here would be quiet for more then five seconds... We have Sapphire's phone. The caller ID will make Ruby assume that it's _Sapphire_ he's talking to, not one mastermind, an innocent girl, an annoying boy, and someone who's just here to stay entertained. Pretending to be Sapphire, we'll send him a whole crud ton of sweet - and some not-so-sweet - texts and overall compliments he'd want to hear. This will, undoubtably get him to pay more attention to her in real life. They'll get closer and closer to a point where we can safely _slip_ her phone back into her possession and watch as their love unfolds~!"

"But Blue... What if Ruby brings up the text? Won't he realize that someone _else_ is sending them?" I protested.

"Yeah, that's the only flaw... It's possible that we could get Sapphire in on this, but I'm not exactly sure if she'd want us interferring in the first place... For now, we'll just cross our fingers and hope that no one find out about our little plot. If someone _does_ find out, I just _pray_ it's Sapphire and she's okay with it..." Somehow, that seemed unlikely...

Reguardless, we got to work. Though I didn't like lying, I, along with Crystal, managed to brainstorm some sugary sweet things to send to our coordinator friend while the remaining two added some... not-so-sweet things in. When we were completed, we had a text that looked like something Sapphire would write, was almost heart warming, and included an apology for her running out of the resturaunt earlier in the day to make it more realistic. We all held our breath, even Crys, who didn't really seem to want to be there, as Blue sent it.

Within the next half hour, Ruby replied back. As we all read over the eldest's shoulders, a smile seemed to simultaneously tug on our lips and we grinned like mad men at one another. Yes, there was no denying it. Sure, she was a pain and not all of her plans worked out the way we wanted them to, but...

Blue was a genius.

...

"Okay, so... Here's what I have... "Hey, there, babe. I was feeling lonely and decided to"..."

We four masterminds gathered in Crystal's living room, listening as Gold read aloud the text he had typed up and was about ready to send. I didn't see why we even let him try at all, seeing as each time he tried to type up a decent one, not even someone who hardly knew Sapphire would mistake it for actually being her. His slang and over all terms sounded nothing like what would come out of the feiry tempered girl's mouth, much less her fingers as she typed, and his ideas were shot down every time.

As the raven-haired boy continued, Crystal and I exchanged horrified glances before Blue snatched the phone out of the male's grip and deleted everything he had typed up.

"Hey!" he growled, reaching for the phone. Though he was a little taller then her if the two stood side by side, Blue had longer arms then most girls and just barely managed to keep the black object away from he and his pervertedness. "I was almost to the best part!"

"Yes, because I'd believe that _any_ of that was good," she snorted, pushing his head further away from her with his hand. Within a matter of moments, the two were on the ground, all out wrestling to see whole got to type up next. This was not an unusual occurence, surprising. In fact, neither was them both being completely oblivious to the blue-haired female coming over and plucking the phone away from them and retreating the the sofa. After tearing and clawing at one another, both realized that the object was gone and turned to glare at the theif. "Crystal!" Blue shouted, practically jumping to her feet. "I almost had that fair and square, too!"

"Guys, you're forgetting what we're trying to do." Turning her attention to Gold, she growled, "Especially _you_, Gold. We're not trying to make Sapphire sound like a hooker." He pouted, muttering something about how he could dream, only to have a fist in his face and a bloody nose shortly afterwards. Blue was furiously pressing buttons on what she'd just stolen from Crystal, concentrating so much, her tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth. I, myself, sat and watched as Gold and Crystal threw punches as one another and the only person in the room older then myself typing faster then I'd ever seen anyone type in my entire life. I was about to open my mouth when someone else did. Someone who made me cringe.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha up to?"

Sapphire stared at us all in confusion, especially the two Johto trainers, one of which almost had her nails in the other's eyes and one who had almost yank an entire area of hair from their folicles. Blue almost dropped the phone to the floor and stared at the newcomer in awe.

"... Why's everyone looking at me like I have a second head, or something?" There was a chorus of mutters and "I don't knows" from the three, less mature Dex Holders and Sapphire settled down on the reclining chair, completely oblivious to the fact she'd just slipped in through Crystal's window uninvited. The capture specialist herself was quiet baffled, herself. Anyways, the blue-wearing trainer took notice of the phone Blue was still texting on, no matter how hard the latter tried to hide it, and commented, "Wow, that looks just like my phone. Speaking of which, have yuo guys seen mine anywhere? It's been gone for, what, two weeks now? Plus, Ruby keeps talking about these text I keep sending him... I don't argue, since most of them seem to be getting him to open up to me more... But it scares me to think of who might be pretending to be me and be sending him declarations of love every day..."

Blue and Gold wistled in unison.

"Wait a minute..." Sapphire muttered, squinting and taking a closer look at the phone in the twenty-two-year-old's hands. "That scratch... That looks just like... No, it can't be... Can it? Blue, can I see that?"

"See what?" she asked, laughing awkwardsly and rolling her eyes. "The sectino of the couch I'm sitting on? Well, sorry, missy, but I'm feeling extra lazy and don't feel like moving right now~! Carry on and, you know, don't mind me... texting... someone you don't know... Since you've never met him - er, her, I mean..." I slapped a hand across my face. Better word choice could have easily let the brunette shrug her junior off. If someone like Green or Silver had been there, they'd have lied their way out of a confrontation. But, unfortunately, Blue had made a dire mistake...

It only took her five seconds before both brown-haired girls where at a game of tug-of-war, each struggling to not only get a decent grip on each end of the phone, but also to get it away from the other. Sapphire, however, being the crazy strong girl she was, easily got it away from her senior and scanned over the black object, making sure that it was, in fact, her precious phone. Then, when she read what Blue had written up until said phone had been taken away, blue eyes raked across the room, burning with passion. I sat on the couch, sinking further into the cushions as I prepared for her to explode in a fit of rage.

"... _You guys_ are the ones sending Ruby all of those phony texts...?" she said, not meeting any of our eyes.

"Please don't kill me," Gold whined. Grabbing Crystal and pushing her closer to the seemingly angry female, he cried, "Here, take Super-Serious Gal as a sacrifice!"

"Sapphire," Blue began, attempting to calm the youngest in the room, "we didn't mean to do anything wrong; there's no need to get mad at -"

"Mad?" Sapphire repeated with a laugh, looking her senior dead in the eye and her face visibly brightening. "Heck no, I'm not mad! If anything, I'm _relieved!_ I thought it was some stalker or something who'd taken my phone! And, about the whole messing with Ruby and my relationship... Well, I guess "messing" is a strong word... Keep at it! Heck, I've almost got him telling me what he knows about that Salamence..."

I was taken aback.

"Y-you mean..." I stuttered, finding this change of events hard to believe, "you're not... mad?"

"Nah, I'm not mad! I've had an awesome past to weeks, and I guess that's partially thanks to you guys! Though you could have told me to begin with... I wouldn't have gotten mad then, either, I don't think..."

From that moment onward, our group of four became a group of five. Sapphire stuck around to learn of our "wise ways", as she called them, hoping to find some tips for when Blue returned her phone and she was talking to Ruby on her own. She was getting better, though, and was _much_ more helpful then Gold. Well, then again, so would a rock, but... who's keeping track?

However, over the next few weeks, our secret plot became less and less secret...

...

"Gah! Green! You know? How long!"

The words spilled from Blue's mouth as I looked on upon the two elder Dex Holder's conversation in awe. I didn't know what to say. Green must have been pretty sharp to figure it out and keep it completely secret that he knew until the fateful encounter Blue and I had with him on that street corner. Maybe we'd heard him wrong - it was still pretty early in the morning, after all. However, that seemed a little unlikely...

"Please. The day after Sapphire starts whining and complaining about how Ruby doesn't love her, she suddenly becomes a huge romantic and finds out exactly what to say to him at exactly the rights times? Not that you four disappearing around the same times every day helped out, much, either," Green explained, looking rather bored over all.

"Oh, I'm so touched," Blue muttered, sticking out her tongue at him. "You actually pay attention to when I'm there or not."

Green's face flushed, but he simply walked away. Two days later, Red came telling them that Green had told he, Professor Oak, Daisy, Bill, and a bunch of the other gym leaders of the Kanto region what we were doing and that he wanted to help out, too. Not long afterwards, Silver said that he'd picked up on their little schemes from day one and had tattled on them, too.

"Silver!" Gold cried, waving his arms up and down in an angry fashion. "You told the group from Sinnoh? How did you even find out? And why do you have to spoil all of our fun?"

"Because your kind of fun is annoying and grates on my nerves. Speaking of which, your voice grates on my ears."

Then, Emerald found out when Sapphire got a little to excited and spilled the beans.

"Hey, Emerald, thanks for letting White and I know about plan Get Those Jewels Together!" Black shouted in typical Black fashion as the two came across Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, and I on the streets.

"Yeah, good luck with that, you guys!"

I could see Blue's hand meet her forehead as she bowed slightly and shook her head back and forth in irritation. With Black and White getting in on everything, the only Dex Holder not to know about the plan was...

...

"Blue, let me in this door, or I swear, I will _break_ it down!"

I practically clung to Red as our original group of four, with the addition of my black-haired crush and Sapphire huddled in Blue's living room, scared out of our minds with how furious the Hoenn male was at us.

"No!" she wailed in responce, using her own body to barracade the door. "Go away, Ruby! I don't have any business with you!" Only five mintutes later, and Blue was half way across the room, hiding behind Gold and Crystal as she watched the red-eyed coordinator crawl though the newly formed hole in the door. "Hey!" she cried, undoubtably trying to not let her voice shake as she spoke. "I have to pay for that door, now!"

"I know what you four are up to!" he spat angerly, shoving the two Johto Dex Holders aside to get a good glimpse at the brains of the whole operation. "Toying with our relationship like we're puppets with strings for you to play with... Dispicable! I honestly thought Sapphire had begun to change... I actually thought... I thought that..." He broke eye contact, his gaze drifting off somewhere else in the room. However, as he continued, he went right back to glaring at her. "Well, I'll teach you to interfere with -"

"Ruby!"

All eyes turned to Sapphire who scowled at her counterpart. "Stop it! I _wanted_ them to do this for me! Don't you see? I _do _feel that way about you! I just... I just never knew how I could say it..." Ruby stared at her, then at Blue, then back at her, shocked.

"Y-you mean... Those are... _your_ words?" he muttered, dumbstruck.

"... Essentially..." she muttered, shrugging.

Almost as though snapping out of a daze, the black-haired Dex Holder looked at the mess he'd made in the room and the damage done to the front door. He glanced as Blue and muttered a quick sorry before racing out of the house, embarrassed. Sapphire gave chase immediately, leaving the rest of us... _very_ confused.

"... What just happened...?"

...

Light flooded the bustling streets of the town I didn't care to remember. The sunlight, free of any clouds to block it's direct light, warmed my face ever so gently, countering the cool spring breeze that sprang across the land. I couldn't help but smile. These two things, along with the seemingly musical orchestra of Pidgey cries were some of the most pleseant things I'd ever experienced. I could have been a little happier, however, if the person besaide me had been _Red_ instead of _Blue_ who said I wasn't done until she saw the results of our little plan with her very own blue eyes. So... here we were. Lacking majorly of Reds.

Across the street, through the large window of a tiny cafe, I spotted the two lovebirds at a table, spooning ice cream out of tiny bowls and laughing for the first time in what seemed like forever. Nudging Blue's arm, I pointed towards the small building, only to find her calling their names and waving like an all to excited five-year-old. Some miracle lead them to turn and see us, and another to have the courtesy to wave back with happy smiles. They then, however, went back to munching on their frosty treats.

"Well, Yellow," Blue said with a sigh of relief, throwing her arm around my shoulders, "It looks like plan Get Those Jewels Together was a complete sucess. What do you think we should do now?"

Before I could awnser, a certain black-haired male strolled by, as casual looking as ever as a couple suposed fans tried to get his autograph. He _had_ won the Pokemon League challenge almost ten years in advance, after all, and, though his popularity had been worn away a bit after all that time, he was still bonbarded quite frequently. I waved to Red slightly, calling out his name, but he didn't notice or hear me. My hand dropped to my side and I tried not to look... _to_ depressed. However, he caught sight of me just moments later, waved, and called out, "Hey, Yellow! See you around, okay?" I swear, I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt.

"R-right!" I called back.

"Oh-ho-ho..." Blue snickered, eyeing Red and I carefully. Then, her gaze drifted elsewhere until she caught sight of yet another Dex Holder. She threw her arms in the air and started shouting to get his attention, and I was just about to tell her to stop, when she shouted a familiar name. "Silver! Yoo-woo! Over here!" He turned to face her, slightly confused.

"Oh, hey, Blue. Is there... something you need?"

"You're gonna help me get Red and Yellow together!"

I think I took the word "blush" to a whole new level.

Racing after the red-haired boy who had started running away from his crazed elder sister, she continued, "Operation Orange is underway, and you're going to help out, whether you want to or not!"

"Over my dead body!"

**Dude, guys? Where'd all the reveiwers go for the last chapter? Was everyone so disappointed that I updated late? Does everyone just hate SpecialJewelShipping? I, personally, don't mind it. Actually, I can support every shipping in the Johto trio. Yes, even PreciousMetalShipping, as much as I hate to admit it... -_- Anywho... This was really rushed, since half of this was written at night. And, since I've only started reading the Ruby and Sapphire arc, I'm afraid I didn't quite get their personalities right... ;w; I'm sorry that I'm such a disgrace! Anywho, Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You all get... I don't know. Ice cream from that shop our lovely Hoenn couple was at?**

**TigerSneak1: I think I've said all that's needed to be said through my PMs. :3 Thank you for reviewing!**

**Bowser Comunist Lv X: Thank you! 8D And... Mm... Steak...**

**Whitewind of Shadowclan: Yeah, I'm getting the feeling that not a lot of people are SpecialJewelShippers. :I Thank you for the review!**

**Well, anywho... Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are, as always, highly appretiated!**


	7. Of Magazines and Heartbreaks

**Chapter Title: Of Magazines and Heartbreaks**

**Challenge: Erase the main character's memory.**

**Shipping/Character: Main shipping is one-sided Haughtyshipping. Then there's one-sided OldRivalShipping, one-sided MangaQuestShipping, and one-sided CommonerShipping. Yes. There's all one-sided.**

**Summary: Platinum learns the hard way that not everyone gets their happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story. I also do not own the vague idea that this one-shot was based on.**

**Quick Note: This is part two in a three part... story? Chapter 6 was part one. This was done on accident, but the idea stuck, so I wrote it. All other notes will be at the bottom. Thank you, and happy reading~!**

"Alright, everyone! It is time for us, the magnificent, charming, and – if I do say so myself – beautiful water-type masters to have our very first meeting! Now... If anyone has any idea of how to get this meeting started, please speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Sunny skies. Warm weather. A town filled with happy, cheery faces. This was what I had longed for upon waking up that morning, perhaps a little to excited for my first Dex Holder meeting without any of the professors. Of course, people like myself rarely receive exactly what they wish for, and I, myself, am no exception. Cloudy skies. Cold, rainy weather. A dull town where every figure is as irritable as our senior, Green. It was sorrowful to say that _this_, those three measly points, were what we had been gifted for the day and it did not look as though it was going to clear up in the near future. Poor weather for such an important meeting in the lovely region of Kanto, surely.

The fire-type users, Green, Gold, Sapphire, and Pearl had all participated in their own meeting no more then a month ago. If things ran on schedule, then the grass-type users, Red, Crystal, Emerald, and Diamond were to hold their meeting in the month to come. This meant that we, owners of water-type starters were to hold our meeting on that day. Blue, Silver, Ruby, and myself... An interesting group, if I do say so myself. However, because this was a new process for _all_ of us, no one had the slightest idea of how these meetings were to be run.

This included Blue, the female who had just been speaking.

"We could, I suppose, share highlights of the past month and grow off of that," Ruby muttered, fiddling with the clear glass in his hand and watching as the liquids inside crashes against every obstacle in their path. From the looks of it, I couldn't image that he had come voluntarily. However, about his comment, there were mixed reactions from the rest of the group. Silver grunted, mumbling something about already knowing where the conversation would be heading. However, the only brunette of the group grew surprisingly excited.

"Well, I think you _all_ know of my wonderful accomplishments _this_ month..." the eldest of the gathered four practically sang, waltzing around her dining room – the place she'd _insisted_ we gathered. "That accomplishment being..." She didn't even need to say another word. The two males and myself finished for her in unison, already having her exact words down by heart.

"Getting Ruby and Sapphire - the "most unlikely couple" - together"

Ruby ducked his head at this, avoiding contact with Blue, Silver, and I and muttering under his breath. Much to my dismay, he had been acting in a similar manner throughout the past week. Perhaps being in a committed relationship had torn away the extravagant coordinator we'd all grown to love. Whatever the reason, I could not help but pity him in the slightest...

"But really, Ruby,"she cooed, wrapping her arm around the black-haired trainer's shoulders when she got close enough, "you _so_ owe me. After all... I _did_ get you together with the love of your life..." The male struggles to slip away from her grip.

"Yeah... The love of my life..."

However, as I stare at his seemingly more dull, red eyes, I can't help but feel a pang of jealously. She was right. Ruby and Sapphire went together like chalk and cheese, but they seemed happy together, aside from the male's more distant personality at that time. If I thought about it, Blue seemed to hold feelings for Green, as well. As for Silver, I doubted he even _cared_ about love. But, then, that left... _me._ Where was I going with my love life? Unfortunately... I doubted I was headed anywhere. It wasn't as though he... _He_ would ever hold feelings for me...

My mind continued to wander until he sound of Blue's voice successful snapped me out of my own, self induced trance.

"Well, Silver? What have you been up to this month? I haven't seen you since you almost spoiled my _ultimate plan_."

However, Silver was just as stone cold as usual. "I haven't done anything that concerns any of you." From where he sat, two seats from across my own frame, I could see him glaring at his elder sister. He, himself, didn't seem to happy. Worse then usual, I would say, but I couldn't bother to try and image why. Said sister, though, winced visibly, taking his words hard.

"Sapphire and I have been doing _lovely_, if any of you were wondering," Ruby butted in before things got worse between our seniors. "Why, I think she's finally starting to understand that I don't make a decent _punching bag_. That girl; sometimes, I swear I -" The male seemed to realize that two pairs of eyes – belonging to the only females in our group – were trained on him, staring at him in wonder. "Erm... Never mind..."

"Platinum, what about you, sweetie?" Once again, I was dragged from my own little dream land by an adult voice, noticeably calmer then before. Perhaps she was still slightly hurt from Silver's cruel tone of voice.

"There's... not much to report, I'm afraid," I replied truthfully. I wondered if I could ask her for some assistance, however, with... _him_... That would not be the appropriate time, I realized, after a moment. So, instead, I tried to come up with something else. It would have been better then nothing, I assume. "Well, Diamond and Pearl have been working on an act. They might be going around, recruiting some of the other Dex Holders to help... If you see them around, then you could..." Suddenly, I noticed that no one seemed to be listening to what I was saying and swallowed the growing lump in my throat. Blue was glancing at her red-haired brother with a worried expression. Said red-head had his arms crossed and was glaring at the wood table we all sat at with such intensity, I could have sworn a whole would be left in his gaze's wake. And then there was Ruby, who stared out the window at all of the Pidgey, Taillow, and Starly that flew to and fro through hollow eyes. Something was definitely wrong here. Definitely wrong.

"...Then you could... offer your... assistance..."

Silence.

"Oh, Platinum, are you done?" The most talkative of our peculiar group could have done a better job of hiding the fact that she, along with the others, could care less about what I was saying. Numbly, I nodded my head in answer. "Wonderful, wonderful... I guess... There's really not much left to do, is there?" she droned on, receiving some halfhearted "yes"s from the two males. But my mind wasn't on her or the others as she explained something about being absent for the next few days. It was focused on trying to understand why everyone was so dull on that particular afternoon.

Try as I might have, no answers graced my mind that day.

…

This was my justification:

It was an honest mistake. It was not like I _knew_ Blue would not be there to help me. It was not like I _wanted_ to commit an act of thievery. But, most importantly, there was always _him_ to worry about. My problems with _him_ were worse then my invasion of my senior's home.

And that was my justification.

Back and forth, to and fro I paced, my pink boots pounding against the cement that paved the front of Blue's new home. I tried not to focus to much on the tarp that was draped over the whole Ruby had blasted in her front door almost a month ago as I stared at the building before me. Did I dare ring the doorbell? The last time I had visited, the brunette had told me it would be quite alright if I walked in, invited or not. However, I was more... _sophisticated_ then that. Sophisticated enough, I presume, to have an awful feeling about even knocking on the abused door without a warning.

But, then again, I had my justification to assist me if she grew angry, did I not?

"Senior Blue...?"

I grew angry with myself for letting my voice shake ever so as I neared the door, tapped the button that rang the doorbell, and waited. And waited. And waited. Something didn't seem right, however. And why, you might ask, did something seem amiss? Because I'd stood there, watching the door intently for what seemed to be at least five minutes. So, hating myself even more for being so rudely persistent, I hit the doorbell again. And a third time. And a fourth time. Eventually, my desperation won the better of me and I took the doorknob in my grasp, gave it a turn and opened the door.

Oh. That was why she had not answered.

No one was home.

"Well, then. This is an unfortunate turn of events," I muttered, taking a few steps into the home and flicking on one of the lights. The home was immediately illuminated in soft, pale gold light. I had not been there in quite some time. "That doesn't mean that I can so rudely intrude, though..." I'd wanted to see if my senior could assist me, even if only in the slightest, with my troubles when it came to my new found, one-sided romance. If she was not present, of course, help could not be -

Suddenly, a large stack of papers next to her tan colored sofa caught my attention and every thought conceived in the past minute was washed down the drain. My feet, though I willed them not to, carried me towards said stack, my curiosity getting the better of me. However, when I noticed what those papers truly were, a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Surely, if I borrow one or two... Senior Blue would never even notice they were gone..."

I exited the home with much more then one or two.

"These magazines..." I muttered, leaning back a bit more so carrying the twenty or so books would be easier on my weak frame, "are the key to winning Pearl's heart..."

…

"Th-they're gone! Every single one! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left the door unlocked... Silver! Silver, come help your sister look for her stolen magazines!"

Blue, who had gathered all of the water-type users at her favorite fast food restaurant would never know that the culprit behind my crime was actually there, sitting directly across from her at that tiny table. Not unless I told her. I never knew of the extent, however, that she would go to in order to rediscover her missing paper back books. She, after all, had nothing to worry about in the world of love.

I was a different story completely.

"Blue, they're _magazines,_" Silver hissed menacingly, attempting to calm his pacing sister. "Why would anyone want to steal them? They're not worth anything."

The brunette turned on the black-clad male, growling, "Those magazines mean _everything_ to me!"

"Okay, okay, you two, we need to calm down. Blue – tell me exactly what happened, up from the time you last saw them to the time they went missing." I still couldn't help but pity poor, poor Ruby. He was looking better – less haunted – but, now, he was having to calm down another one of his fellow Dex Holders.

"Well, I left them by my couch the day I left to go visit my parents at the Sevii Islands... And then, when I came back home, they were gone! Every last one of them!"

"And you're saying you left your door unlocked while you went on a trip?" The black-haired male looked somewhat baffled by her logic while Silver simply slapped a palm to his forehead and shook his head in a displeased manner.

"Please; I _never_ lock my doors! Besides, I always leave Ditty to watch after things while I'm gone. He hides as my lamp shade, usually, and attacks any robbers."

"Then..." he continued, "does your Ditto attack anyone it knows?"

"What?" Blue blinked at him a couple of times, trying to understand what in the name of Arceus could he have meant. "No, not unless I tell him to. But what does that have to do with -" What her junior was implying must have dawned on her at that moment, as her expression went from confused to triumphant. "That means that someone he knows really well stole my magazines! Ruby, you're a genius! Thank you!"

"Yeah, don't mention it," he huffed, still somewhat out of character.

"Whatever. Can we go now, Nee-san? I have things I need to do."

"Fine, fine. Just... Keep an eye out for my magazines, will ya'?" With that, the red-head stormed out of the room, still angrier then I could ever remember him being. Ruby followed suit.

However, when I tried to do the same...

"Oh, Platina... You don't know if there was anyone after my magazines, do you...?" Was she onto me, I wondered, swallowing hard. … No, I do not think she was. There was a truly hurt expression in her eyes that told me she was just very, _very_ desperate to get them back. I would have to lie to keep her from knowing, as much as I hated the sport. I did, however, leave a mental note in the back of my subconscious to return them all to her that night.

Well, maybe I'd keep one.

"No, Blue, I'm sorry..."

The poor woman looked crestfallen. "Well, if you find out who did it... Let me know, okay?" I nodded, trying to ignore the voice in the back of my mind screaming at me to tell her the truth. To tell her that I, myself, was the thief and that she had every right to punish me.

I pray that I made up for it that night when I left a large stack of magazines at her door step.

…

I had heard the phrase "ignorance is bliss" more then a few times in the span of my life, but never had I ever thought it could have been applied to love. However, according to the one paper-back book I had kept for myself, it _did_. The words "How to Get The Special Someone to Notice You More" were written across the top of one page in colorful letters and had captured my attention immediately. I'd read every word in that article at least five times, questioning more then once if any of them would actually work. As unlikely as that seemed, I was desperate. Desperate enough to steal something from one of my seniors. I couldn't let all of that go to waste, could I?

"According to this," I muttered, turning the magazine every which way from where I laid on the floor of my rented hotel room, "if I ignore Pearl, he'll start to notice me more... As foolish as it sounds... It might just be foolish enough to work..."

Foolish enough to work.

I liked the sound of that.

…

It was all wrong. Every bit of it. Every single word, every single step, every single _breath_ was wrong. I had been leading myself to my own downfall, I realized on that dull Saturday morning, hiding behind a wall I had built up myself to protect my infantile conscience from the dark world around me. Every day was as dark and rainy as that fateful morning. Every single day in my life.

Because I had been foolish enough to think that something as _foolish _as a _magazine_ could help me solve every single problem I had.

I tried to think of where it had all gone wrong. Thinking, I presumed, was the answer to everything. There wasn't a thing in the world that couldn't be solved by utter and complete _brainpower_. So, once again, I thanked whatever higher being may have existed for putting such a knowledgeable brain in that head of mine and tried to pinpoint the exact moment where I'd ruined the entire plan.

Oh, but wait.

I already knew.

If it was not throwing myself into the cascade that was created by Senior Blue's nonsensical _stack of magazines_, it was probably the point where I had spilled the first thing that came to mind out of my mouth. The point where I told the inquiring Pearl that simple lie. The lie being that... I could not remember him. Not his golden hair, not his striped shirt that reminded me ever so much of oranges and cream... Not _anything_. And, to make things all the more realistic, I went even _further_ to say that I could not remember any of the other Dex Holders, either.

However, this could have all been avoided, could it have not?

If I hadn't taken that _ludicrous_ magazine's words so much to heart, then I would not have neglected Pearl. I would not have neglected _any_ of the Dex Holders, for that matter. And, had I not ignored them, I would not have been questioned by my two dearest friends. And, had I not been questioned, I would not have told my blonde acquaintance that I could not remember him.

Everyone, every single owner of a Pokedex was in a frenzy, and all I could do was sit, watch, and _lie_.

"I knew that I was not one of the better people in this world..." I muttered, trying to stand as tall as I typically did as I walked down the streets of Cerulean City in solitude, "but I never had imagined that I would be _this_ terrible of a person... I probably deserve to be locked away in prison for all of the hardships I've forced onto my friends..." And, it was not like they were living happily on their own, either. For the past week, both Ruby and Sapphire had been seeming more and more distant, whether it was from the other or from every other Dex Holder. Silver only grew more and more angry at nothing in particular as the days went on and I began to wonder if there was something that truly _was_ bothering him. And Blue... I had never seen her so saddened. Word of her troubles with her fellow Kanto trainer, Green, had been drifting around our group of thirteen for some time and I feared that she was nearing a breaking point.

I had not realized how lost in thought I truly had been until I felt someone brush against my shoulder. Whipping around, I muttered a quick apology to the person who I had bumped into. That was, until I recognized the brunette who was trying so very hard to get away as fast as she could.

"Oh – Senior Sapphire!" Speak of Giratina and he shall come, I suppose. "I didn't notice you! Er, what brings you to Cerulean City?" I, myself, had chosen to stay in Kanto after the water-type users' meeting a while longer to explore a bit more. Sapphire hadn't partaken in said event, so she had no reason to be there in the Kanto region... The brunette, however, did not turn around and continued walking away. For a moment, I stood there, baffled before I gathered my courage and reach out to grab for her. Anything to make her stop and actually look at me. I hadn't even dusted her shoulder when blue eyes whirled around and glared into my own gray ones and, within a matter of moments, I had recoiled back, lifting an arm to protect myself in case she attacked.

"Leave me alone, you stupid _rich girl!_" the blue-clad female growled, raising a fist in the air in preporation to bring it down on my skull. It was then that she seemed to snap out of some sort of daze; her scowl faded into an expression I could only describe as _hurt_ and her hand fell to her side. "Just - just go away!" Spinning around and dashing off in the opposite direction all in one smooth movement, I found myself all alone once more. A small part of my mind willed me to give chase and possibly catch up. The rest, however, was focused mainly on one thing.

That thing being the tears streaming down the brunette's face.

...

Not all is right in the world.

I am a _fool_ for not coming to this realization sooner.

Even in the seemingly perfect group of Dex Holders, where everyone is friends with one another and there's always someone they can confide in, not all is perfect. In fact, it is anything but. And, perhaps, it is these very uneven relations we have with one another – where we can trust some with our lives while can only go as far as sitting down and chatting with others – that only tear us more and more apart. Do we rely to much on others, to afraid to let them go? Do we rely to little on some, making them feel hurt and left out? Do we share feelings that aren't mutual that only drive the stake further between us?

And the answer is... yes.

Yes, we do.

That is why we don't all lead perfect lives.

Why Operation Orange, Blue's seemingly _ingenious_ plan to get Red and Yellow together as a couple was a complete failure. Why that very same female can help others with their romances, but can't seem to help herself when it comes to love. Why Crystal hates Gold so much. Why Silver is always alone. Why Ruby and Sapphire will never be happy, even when they are together as a couple. Why Emerald stares at them with such envy in his eyes, knowing that he may never find love as they have.

… Why I have reduced myself to _thievery_ and _lying_ in order to achieve my own goal.

A goal doomed to failure from the start.

And it only occurred to me on that rainy Friday afternoon in Pallet Town where Blue had purchased her own home so long ago. Where I pressed my ear against her door, eavesdropping on a conversation meant only for she and Ruby, the other participant in their discussion. I had intended to return the very last magazine – which I had no need for anymore – while she was unaware of my presence. However, at the sound of a certain Hoenn trainer's voice, I had stopped and made the decision to listen in on what they were saying.

I deeply regretted it.

"You _broke up?_" Blue's voice was desperate as she spoke, almost as though she were begging him to tell her it wasn't true. "But... But... You love her! And she loves you! And you looked so happy together... Why did you -"

"Break her heart?" I could not see what was transpiring indoors from where I hid at the base of the front door, but an image of the black-haired boy smiling weakly at his gloved hands entered my mind. It seemed fitting for the moment. "I'm sorry, Blue. I know you tried so hard to get us together. But... It's not _right_. Sure, we were happy at first, but... We saved the _world_ together. We're _partners_ in defeating the villains, not _star-crossed lovers_."

The image of Blue crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently against her floor seemed to real in my mind, I told myself it was real. "So what you're telling me is... You two are heroes. You beat up some bad guys. Now you'll never find love? Because, let me tell you, in all those gooey movies I've watched -"

"Before you finish that though, Blue, think about this. One, we don't _live_ in a movie. We don't always get a happy ending. Sure, things have gone pretty good for us in the past, but we can't rely on _luck_ to promise us that everything will work out in the end. Two, who are the lovers in all of those movies? Are the main characters a girl and a boy who have to save the world numerous times together, or are they a night in a shining armor and a damsel in distress?"

"Ruby, you _know_ Sapphire hates anything having to do with romance. And yet, there she was, telling you that she _loved_ you and was willing to do something as girly as date you, even though it would completely ruin her image. She gave up things for you, yet you turn around almost two months later and turn her down? _Two months?_ You could have at least waited a year before you dumped her..."

"That's just it, Blue. I don't want someone like Sapphire; tomboyish and short-tempered to the very end. I want someone who thinks the same way I do and who wants the sames things as me. Someone who doesn't _have_ to give things up to be happy. Sapph just isn't to right person for me."

"... So that's it? So there's no more "Ruby and Sapphire" anymore? You're just going to walk away from this as if you never loved her at all?"

"That's what I'll try to do."

A moment of silence followed. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind. But, if you want my two-cents worth, I say you _seriously_ rethink about what you're doing. I'm going out for lunch. If you'll excuse me, you can show yourself the back door." The sound of footsteps, each one getting louder as they neared my hiding place brought me to my feet in a frenzy. I could not let Senior Blue know that I had been spying on her! That would be rude and crude and -

"Really, Blue, I am sorry. It just... wasn't going to work out." The sound of his already more faint voice stopped my race to flee and I found myself waiting by the door again, eager to hear what else was left to say. For what I assumed, he was already leaving the room and would be exiting through the back in a matter of moments. That meant that I would need to get out of there as soon as I could.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

Before I knew what was happening, the door was being opened and, in my panic, my reflexes had sent me crashing to the ground. Lifting my head to face a now baffled brunette, I expected a long lecture about listening in on others. However, she simply blinked at me in confusion.

"Oh, Platina. I didn't see you there. Did you come to see me?" After a moment of hesitation, she asked a bit more quietly, "Is your... memory any better?"

For a moment, I stared at her, just as confused as she. I remembered my mission, to return the last magazine to it's rightful owner. All it would take was a simple lie, a "I found this on the road somewhere and wondered if it was yours". It was then, however, that a thought occurred to me.

Blue had gotten Ruby and Sapphire together. Ruby had just broken Sapphire's heart by dumping her. That meant that something was amiss in their relationship and Blue had been wrong to get them together in the first place. That _also_ meant that the magazines could not be trusted, either... And then that left me. If I had taken advice from a non-reliable source...

Before I knew what was going on, tears were streaming down my face and my arms had twisted around the female's thin frame.

"Platina, what's -"

"It's a lie! It's all a lie!" I buried my face into her bright blue shirt, not even stopping to notice how damp it was growing.

"What, sweetie? What was a lie?"

"The amnesia! Forgetting you all! It's all a big, fat _lie_! I'm sorry, Blue! I really am! I don't know where it all went wrong! I just -"

"Why...? Why would you tell us all something like that?" The blue-eyed trainer's voice was not mad. It was... sad. _Tired_, even. If she was disappointed in the least, she was hiding it well. The remaining paper-back book, the _monster_ that had started it all popped into my head and I grabbed it weakly, holding it out for her to see.

"I-I stole your magazines... I wanted help, because... Because... I really, _really_ like Pearl... But I didn't know how to tell him... I thought that, since you got Ruby and Sapphire together, you could help me... B-but you weren't home... So I took the next best thing... And then... And then... I listened in on what you and Ruby were saying... Is it true? Is it true that your plan to get them together backfired?" I felt something wet fall onto my left shoulder and, upon looking up, I realized that tears were beginning to wet my senior's eyes.

"... Yeah," she whispered, pulling me into a comforting hug. "Yeah, it's true."

"Then what am I supposed to _do_?" The words spilled from my mouth like water over the cliffs at the Tohjo Falls, begging, _praying_ for an answer. "I-if I tell him I was lying, he'll hate me for sure!"

"Oh, honey, I don't know what to tell you," Blue said, closing her eyes and stroking my hair the way a mother would to her child. "Obviously, I'm the _last_ person you'd want advice from..."

"Th-then... Who could I possibly go to...?"

"I'm... not sure..." It was at that moment that the brown-haired Kanto trainer straightened noticeably, her eyes widening with shock. "Wait, I know! It's a bit of a stretch, but, really, on his good days, he could get a Rattata and a Kricketot to find love if he wanted to..."

Looking up, I asked the million dollar question. "And... who is that...?"

…

… Was it wrong of me to question Blue's sanity?

… No. No it wasn't.

A rock and low hanging tree. That was all there was to be seen. The disguise could have foolen anyone - the place looked so untouched and natural, one would not have been able to guess that it had been tampered with - but I knew better. For one thing, I had followed Blue's directions _perfectly_. And then there was the fact that noises... no, _voices_ were emitting from inside. _Loud_ voices. Therefor, I knew that this was no silly landmark. This was one of Silver's many, _many_ secret bases, this particular one being less then a mile west of Viridian City, his place of birth.

Silver.

The name ran through my mind multiple times incredulity.

Silver.

Silver

.

Of all of the people who could have played matchmaker and actually be successful, I had never once in my life thought it would be someone like our red-haired friend. But I have almost _never_ questioned Blue's word. Maybe some of her schemes were on the peculiar side, but almost every one ended with a decent outcome, even if it was not the _intended_ outcome. I just could not imagine the cold male having any idea of how to get two love birds together, though, no matter how hard I tried. It was _Silver_ who we were talking about. _Silver_. He, himself, had not found love yet. How would I be able to put my own love life into his hands and expect a semi-decent outcome...?

But I swallowed my pride, reguardless, pushed back the branch that block the entrance, and knocked on what I assumed was the door.

No awnser.

I contimplated knocking again. Certainly, it would be rude of me to do so. But there were voices inside, and I knew that someone, even if it was not Silver, was home. Perhaps they had not heard me...? Against my better judgement, I lifted my hand to knock once again. However, the moment my knuckles collided gently with the door, it slowly creeked open as if by magic. Freezing, I remembered that this was something that happened quite frequently in horror movies where ghosts and like tormented poor, unfortunate souls. I _also_ remembered that ghosts did not exist and brushed my initial fears away, instead slipping indoors to consult my fellow Dex Holder. I did not forsee what was going on inside.

Gold was there, sitting on a ragged sofa, looking up at Silver and... crying?

"I-I just don't know what to _do_!" said male exclaimed between sobs. I could not help but feel a pang if pity for him. "Everything I do seems to make her hate me more then before! Even when I try to be the nice guy, all she sees is some idiotic pervert and kicks me out all over again! I'm about ready to -" He paused, seemingly sensing my arrival and turned to face me. "Oh, hey, Platina." I wiggled my fingers to him in response.

"Good afternoon, Senior Gold."

"Great. _More_ people. As if _this_ moron wasn't enough to deal with," Silver practically growled at me, his eyes narrowing into a glare. I took a step back, slightly afraid of the hatred in his eyes. Had I done something to wrong him? I could not recall...

"I am sorry if I am a burden to you... If you wish for some privacy, I can certainly -"

"Privacy?" He laughed bitterly. It was not meant with good intentions, I realized, flinching. It sounded more like he was gasping for air then anything. "Like I'll ever have any _privacy_ with _him_ clinging to my like a baby does it's mother." He went right back to scowling, metalic eyes raking over my form and making me take yet another step backwards. I could not remember a time when I was more afraid of one of my seniors then this. I doubted I would ever in the future, either. "So what did _you_ come here for?"

"B-Blue sent me," I stuttered, grabbing the slip of paper with his address on it and handing it to him. "She said that you could... That you would help me with Pearl..." He snatched the paper out of my hand with reflexes like that of the Weavile he owned and, upon looking it over, frowned even more.

"Blue sent you?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Well, then, looks like I've got no choice. She'll make me regret turning you down later, anyways. Take a seat next to Gold. I'll see what I can do for you."

Something told me he wasn't so thrilled about the whole senario.

The next half hour or so went by like a blur, leaving me with hardly any time at all to process what was happening. Gold continued whining and complaining like a five-year-old who had just lost their favorite blanket about how, for _months_, he had been trying his hardest to get Crystal to realize that he wasn't the preverted moron she thought he was and how terribly he was failing. He was no longer crying, but it would take someone with little smarts to _not_ see how miserable and tormented he was. Had Blue also told the raven-haired trainer to come here, forcing Silver to assist him at the risk of her ruining his own life? Part of me doubted that was the answer I was seeking. If I recalled, the two males, though seemingly different, were quite alike and always had one another's back in case of emergancy. If Silver went anywhere with anyone, it would either be his elder sister or his fellow Johto trainer.

But that was not the task at hand, was it?

Before I knew what was happening, I caught a glimpse of our red-haired friend shooing Gold away with a flick of his wrist. What? Had I completely missed the advice given? Had he even _given_ any advice? I had little time to dwell on the thought as more talking hit my ear drums.

"B-but Silver! You can't just kick me out so soon! Can't I at least stay for dinner, or something?" The person being spoken to gave him a look that said, "Seriously?" and I was forced to surpress a loud laugh.

"I let you in my house, I listened to you whine for an hour, and I gave you advice without anything in return... And now you're asking me to make you _dinner_?"

"... Yes?"

A groan was thrown his direction in responce. "Remind me again why I hang out with you..." he muttered under his breath. However, he spoke _just_ loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Um, because I'm _awesome_ and you can't stand living without me?" A grunt. "Oh, come on! Just let me stay until Platina has to go! I might be able to add in some... helpful imput?"

Rude as it was, I could not imagine myself accepting any sort of "helpful imput" from such a man as Senior Gold. However, his perky attitude and ability to lighten the mood would be quite appretiated in the hour to come. Senior Silver was, at the moment, someone I did not want to face alone. Having his dearest friend - aside from Senior Blue, of course - on my side could prove helpful... With all of this in mind, I shot the stone cold Dex Holder a pleading look, letting him know that I would rather go through with that with Gold then no one at all. Said male let out a sigh as our metalic colored eyes met, shaking his head and muttering something inaudible under his breath.

"... Alright, fine. You can stay. But when Platinum leaves, you make sure to follow her out." Turning his attention to me, he continued, "Er... Let's begin, I guess. What's _your_ problem? Why are you so desperate for help?"

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, suddenly noticing how dry my mouth had become. When Senior Gold was pouring out his heart to Senior Silver, he made it look so simple. Made it look like he had done it every day in his life. I had never anticipated how difficult it would be to explain myself, especially to someone who looked as though he would be overly critical of my choices.

"W-well..." I began. Was the swear tearing down my forehead real or just my imagination? "I... I think I'm in love... in love with Pearl..." Why did it feel like a Snorlax had decided to claim my chest as it's resting place? "And so... I went to Senior Blue for help... But she wasn't actually... She was really... _there_ to help me... So I stole - no, _borrowed_ some... some _magazines_, and they told me -"

"Oh, so you're saying _you're_ the theif who stole Blue's magazines?" His hard eyes burned into my own and I found myself flinching all over again. Sinking further into his uncomfortable sofa, I responded with the slightest of nods. I had expected him to scold me. To say _anything_, really. Instead, however, he copied my movement, nodding in understanding and allowed me to go one.

It was at this time that I finally found my voice.

I explained it all. _Everything_. The meeting, my longing for romance, the open door, the stack of magazines, the poor advice, the faked memory lose. Then I went on to explain Ruby and Sapphire's break up and how I had realized the slightest bit to late that I was going about everything the wrong way and how I desperately - _oh_, how desperately - I wanted to right the wrongs I had done and finally let my blonde aquaintence know that I held feelings more then "just another friend" for him. Tears were streaming down my face by the time I was done and the fact that my seniors stared at me in confusion and utter anger respectively did not help one bit. There was a moment of utter silence once I had finished my story. Then, Silver's cracked voice broke through the eerie quiet that enveloped us all.

"... You lied?"

"Yes."

"To get some _boy_ to _fall for you_?"

"Yes."

"You _do_ realize," he continued, pacing to and fro in front of the couch his guests had claim and laughing that terrible, chocked laugh of his, "That you've just caused _all of us_, not just Pearl, a great deal of trouble? And for something as stupid as _love_?" Was the pain in his voice imagined...? "Oh, I've seen the way you look at him in comparison to the way he looks at you. I've known for quite some time that you've liked him, to be honest. And I've also known for quite some time that those feelings aren't exactly _mutual_."

"You mean -" I began before being cut off.

"Oh, yes. Pearl doesn't love you. Maybe he did. Or maybe he still does and has just accepted that it _won't work out._"

"But then... What do I...?"

"I can't _make_ people fall in love with each other. You're just going to have to accept that, right now, he doesn't want to be in a relationship with you. But what you _can_ do is clear all the confusion about your false amnesia."

"B-but I can't tell everyone! Surely, they will hate me..."

"Please, Platinum," Senior Silver said, his tone no longer angry. Just... _tired_. "Tell them what you told me. I'm sure you'll all see eye to eye."

"And Pearl...?"

To this, he had no awnser. At least, that was what I had gathered from the silence that followed and the blank look he had given me in reply. Instead of responding, he gave the same gesture to me that he had earlier: a flick of the wrist to say "get out". I was prepated to oblige, to gather my few belonging and leave him in peace; that is, had it not been for that _one factor_. Something was amiss with the red-haired teen. I had noticed it from the day of the water-type users' meeting. At that moment, I had the moment to consult him about it; so, swallowing my pride, I did just that.

"...Senior Silver?" I practically whispered, making sure my voice was just loud enough for him to hear. This, of course, caught Senior Gold's attention, causing him to freeze right in front of the doorway and spin around to face us. "Is something... the matter? You have seemed strangely out of character for quite some time. I am beginning to worry about you..." A glare was thrown my way in responce.

"It doesn't concern you!" he snapped bitterly, not making eye contact. Instead, he seated himself on the spot previously vacated by his raven-haired partner, staring at the wall parallel so he would not have to look at either one of us.

"Senior Silver... You have taken the time to listen to our problems..." I took a seat beside him and gently started rubbing the male's back comfortingly. "Perhaps it is time for _us_ to take the time to listen to _your's_."

"Yeah, come on, Sil!" Senior Gold piped in, strolling over casually and sitting on the arm of the chair next to his friend. "And, if you're worried, I won't make fun of you _too_ much. Blue won't even know, if you don't want her to!" The bcenter of our attention did not even have the time to say one word when I stood up and made my way over towards what I believed was his make shift kitchen.

"I think I will prepare tea. Senior Silver, what kinds of tea do you have?"

"Aw, that's an easy one! Sil's got sleepy time and black chai. That's all he ever drinks. I think there's some hot cocoa mix in there, too, if you want something that doesn't make you want to _vomit_."

Within a few mintues, I had handed our bitter friend a steaming glass of tea and our not so bitter friend a glass of hot cocoa. With Senior Silver sitting in the middle, we'd all claimed a place on his love seat, each one of us sipping on our own drink while we patiently awaited for a story to commence.

"I don't know why you both want so badly to know... It's not like it's anything that concerns you..."

"But, Senior Silver, you are one of our _friends_. Besides - it is not healthy to hold things like this in. You can tell us; we won't mock you." He looked over at me for a few breif moments before sighing and looking down at the tea I had prepared for him.

"... Fine. ... I guess we Dex Holders would make great story book characters. For a drama, I mean. Have you seen the things we've done outside of saving the world? Honestly, I'd take fighting Team Rocket over the love traingles and one-sided love intrests _anyday_."

"Wait a minute, Sil... You don't mean that you -"

"Yeah. I'm no different from you, or Blue, or even Platinum here. You see... There's this one person... No. That's a lie. There are actually _two_ people. But..." Silver eyes met gold as the red-haired trainer looked over at his second closest friend. This motion sparked a fire of intrest in me. What did Gold have to do with the situation? Did he already _know_ who one of the two, if not both were? Or... maybe... Just maybe... "One would never love me back. Ever."

"Senior Silver, you don't know -"

"Trust me, Platinum. I _do_ know that. It's been _years_ since I started having feelings for them... If they knew... If those feelings were mutual in the slightest... Don't you think they would have at least consulted me about it?" There it was again. The sound of a lonely, broken teen gasping for air like a fish out of water. If he laughed like this all of the time, I would not have been able to stand it. "... Heh. Seven years, almost, and this is the first time I've ever even talked about it." Clearing his troat, he continued. "And then... there's this girl. You wouldn't know her, I don't think. We... we met in the park. She was being chased by some thugs all day, so she clung to me all afternoon. Well, at least... she s_aid_ she was being chansed by thugs. Now that I think about it, I think she was just making up an excuse to follw me around. But it was... nice, I guess. She was... She was unlike anyone I'd ever met... But she would never... She's just to sweet... I could never... I would never be able to..."

A hand brushed my cheek and, for a moment, I was confused. But, then, I watched as Senior Gold's arm wrapped around Senior Silver's skinny framed and the younger of the two was pulled into an awkward hug. Golden eyes watched me expectingly and, though with more hesitance, I joined in the group hug.

This was the last hug I was experiance for quite some time.

...

_"Oh, yes. Pearl doesn't love you."_

Oh, how the words spun around my head like water being sucked down a drain.

_"I've known for quite some time that those feelings aren't exactly_ mutual_."_

"Oh, Senior Silver, _please_ don't let that be true... Pearl... Pearl _has_ to love me back... If not... Then where... Where's _my_ happy ending...?"

Oh, how foolish I was. How foolish I still _am_.

There's never such a thing as a happy ending.

They were all upset with me. Every last one of them. Especially _Pearl_. He demanded to know what I had lied and gotten everyone so worried about me and my false lack of memory. But I couldn't tell him. He would never know that I'd done it for his attention and his alone.

And, while everyone was a little angry about the whole scenario, they had all found it in their hearts to forgive me, despite the fact that I refused to tell anyone but my three Seniors why I had done such a thing.

Then there's _this_.

Pearl is there, standing in front of me, looking more excited then he has in a while. I cannot bring myself to share his enthusiam and for one tiny reason. That reason being what he has just told me.

"Missy! Dia told me not to tell you this, but... I think he's in love with you!"

**Ah, black chai tea. That and half my container of sugar add up to wonderland in the form of tea. XD I've never had sleepy time, but there's always a big box of it in our house.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT. I SWEAR, I HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK I'VE HAD IN A WHILE. Plus, there was so much happening in this chapter, it was actually kind of intimidating typing it all out. I will try, try, _try_ to not do that again. I will probably fail. Next chapter's gonna be kind of long, too, so do not get mad if it takes a while, too. But don't worry! After I post this, I'll get something to eat because I'm starving (as per usual) and then I'll get right to working on it! It's gonna be an awesome conclusion to our accidental three-part fanfic!**

**All of my reviews get something out of Silver's makeshift kitchen, whether it be tea, cocoa, or... something else thar would be there. Sorry to anyone who didn't review. You get to eat the dirt outside. ... For your sake, I hope it tastes like chocolate milk.**

**HowlingDomain: Daw, thank you so much! :'D Glad that I could actually make someone laugh~!**

**Whitewind of ShadowClan: Aw, it did? Dang it... Sorry that it was rushed... This one probably will be, too... OTL**

**FedoraForever: Yes! I can actually write as Silver! That means I'm not a complete failure! :D Thank you so much for the review!**

**Well... I'm off to go eat popcorn and type up more! Hopefully, I'll see you all in a week, if not sooner! See ya'~!**


End file.
